


A Better (Hopefully) Game of Thrones

by Blasta6000



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anyone can die, No Teleports Here!, War of Five Kings Round 2, Who has a Better Story?, show rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 18:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blasta6000/pseuds/Blasta6000
Summary: A rewrite of the plot of the TV Series, to bring it both more in line with the books and to fix as many flaws as possible. Naturally, the changes start out small for the first four seasons, but grow to the extent that Seasons 7+8 are barely recognisable.





	1. Seasons 1-4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this back in August 2017, in response to the following post on Alternate History:
> 
> "Alright, so complaining about the show is practically a hobby here, so I was wondering.
> 
> If you had been in charge of the show, what would you have done? I'm not trying to mount a huge defense of D&D here, I'm actually legitimately asking here, what would you have done? To that end, assume you're working with the same budget they were. What characters would you have included that they cut, what characters that they included would you have cut, etc:"
> 
> Since Seasons 1-4 were mostly very good, I haven't changed that much here. This will change, especially with the last two seasons which are at least 8 times as long.
> 
> ...Personally, I blame Bloodraven.

**A Better (hopefully) Game of Thrones Seasons 1-4 **

  
**Season 1 (Before the Storm):** I'd actually keep Season 1 mostly the same, aside from the occasional character touch-up. For instance Tyrion gets more of his book personality, Jon's admiration of Daeron I is brought up, the suffering of Viserys is empathised more. Also Jeyne Poole appears (think CDA's oneshot), Mya at least gets a mention and Daenerys goes bald.  
  
**Season 2 (The Five Kings):** Again, not a massive amount of changes here. Renly's characterisation is **massively** changed to remove the _purer than light_ aspect of that story and signify that he's actually a bit of a bastard. Jeyne Poole's story gets a small focus, though she will vanish after this season (partly so that a new older actress can be brought in if necessary for her '_wedding_'.) Talisa is cut, instead her character is replaced with a Jeyne expy at a castle closer to the Riverlands (the Golden Tooth, making her Jeyne Lefford in this universe). Sybell Spicer also gets an expy, though the plot only becomes obvious next season. To leave Robb with something to do, the invasion of the Westerlands is emphasised more_. _Stannis's character is made more ambiguous, with his positive attributes made more obvious. Victarion and Aeron also appear (though do not get their own subplots this season). Edric Storm also appears. The House of the Undying is also improved, with the prophecies from the actual book for the most part.  
  
**Season 3 (The Rains of Castamere): **The plotting behind the Red Wedding becomes its own subplot (though subtle enough to leave the actual wedding as a shock). Robb and not!Jeyne's personal story is also given more focus, as is her relationship with both the northern lords and Catelyn (who can actually keep her monologue, just with an addition to mention the Blackfyres). not!Jeyne will also get pregnant towards the end of the season and will not go to the Red Wedding (for the same reasons as in canon). Jaime and Brienne's story gets much less focus, as does Arya's (because neither of them are really interesting). Theon's story is staged radically different and left mostly to the audience's imagination (and doesn't appear every episode to allow more focus on other more crucial characters). The Greyjoys get some additional focus, with one short plotline involving the situation in Moat Cailin. Asha also gets more focus (and her original name) including a scene where she morns for her brother. Cersei's characterisation is improved to actually show her villainy and messed-up-psycho; if possible the idea that she sees the children as extensions of herself is hinted at. Stannis gets a tad more focus, but there isn't admittedly much to do there. His 'curse' on the other Kings gets prominence however. Sansa relationship with Tyrion is shown in a much more unsettling light and Willas Tyrell gets a mention. The Tyrells themselves are portrayed much more negatively and as the schemers behind Renly, though still better than Tywin and Cersei. The food getting/not getting into King's Landing thanks to the Tyrells is emphasised as does the Faith's anger with the Lannisters. Val also appears, as does Mance's wife.  
  
**Season 4 (All Men Must Die):** A new plotline for this season is the expansion of Frey power over the Riverlands and the escape of Jeyne Lefford with Arya/Sandor, both of whom flee north over the course of the season (though without a massive focus) to the eventual destination of Greywater Watch (Arya's plotline with the Faceless Men is cut for being essentially pointless and soaking up screentime). Daenerys' lack of knowledge in ruling is emphasised, potentially with some subtle parallels to Robb. Daario is introduced better, preferably not while Dany is in the bath. The Bolton plotline stays mostly the same though Theon's state is made much worse and Asha never launches a rescue attempt since she still believes Theon is dead). The northern lord's do get more focus however, ready for 'The North Remembers' plot for next season. Jeyne Poole is reintroduced at the end of this season, now under the guise of Arya Stark. Oberyn is made slightly more morally ambiguous, though still likeable. I'm iffy on whether Baelish takes Sansa to his keep prior to the Eyrie, at the very least her hair is actually dyed and Harry the Heir makes an appearance. Baelish reveals his planned betrothal for Sansa after Lysa's death. Tyrion's trial remains mostly the same though _Tysha_ is mentioned dammit! Olly's mentorship with Jon gets more focus, an almost brotherly connection being shown to develop between them. Willas Tyrell appears at Margaery's wedding and Garlan is referenced (so to keep their existence known for later seasons). Euron kills Balon at the very end of the season, though his identity is kept quiet for now.  
  
Oh and in the very last scene, Lady Stoneheart kills a Frey.


	2. Seasons 5+6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was also written back in August 2017, at which point Season 6 had just finished. This caused problems later on, since Seasons 7+8 might have been a bit different had I more foresight. Some things I might have changed will be addressed in the final part 'Explanations'

**A Better (hopefully) Game of Thrones Seasons 5+6 **

  
**Season 5 (The Feast of Crows): **Surprisingly enough, the Dorne plotline does actually get to stay. It is however altered almost in its entirety to add in Arianne, fix the Sand Snakes and Ellaria, fix Doran, FIX EVERYTHING! It works out as an adaptation of the Kingmaker plot from canon, though with a few small things to work in the show universe. Sunspear and the Water Gardens both appear, as potentially does another castle during the latter part of the story arc. Ser Arys appears (and dies) as in the book as does Gerold Dayne - who in the last episode is revealed to be part of a Yronwood conspiracy. This conspiracy is both to give Dorne something to do in season 6, give depth to a lot of the characters and also reduce the general irrelevance of Darkstar.  
  
Quentyn Martell in the meantime is sent to Meereen as in canon, where he will get barbecued in approximately the middle of the season. Daenerys will then be faced with the moral quandary of blaming it on the Sons of the Harpy or alienating potential Westerosi allies. Barristan will not die, that was stupid. The rest of the plotline can actually stay mostly the same, though time is spent to both show Dany's attempts to be a good Queen and Barristan starting to tell her the truth about her family. Tyrion's storyline stays the same, though his moral ambiguity should still be clear. The final scene of Dany with the Dothraki does not happen, instead the series ends with her and Drogon alone in the grasslands.  
  
The Faith Militant plotline similarly remains similar though with some important changes. The Sparrows as a whole are portrayed much better and not as pure evil, though the fact that they are dangerous Militants should remain clear. Them conducting charity work appears throughout the season and - this is crucial - they stay focused on the matters that concern them. Loras is not arrested, instead being confined to his rooms after an attempted rescue of Margaery - imprisoned on charges of adultery thanks to Cersei. Talking of Cersei, her imprisonment happens as in the books as does her walk of shame. It is also briefly shown that she is putting on weight akin to Robert.  
  
The Ironborn get the most of their original season 6 script here, with Euron winning the Kingsmoot with relative ease. They will last appear around Episode 6/7 heading south, with the news that they've captured the Shield Islands coming in the final episode. Asha flees to the north.  
  
The Bolton plotline gets a lot less focus here though Jeyne Poole's awful situation gets enough focus to - moving on. Theon continues to be Reek, though Jeyne will get some of the original personally back towards the end. The storyline is essentially cut in half to be divided between this season and the next and to allow more focus on other characters.  
  
Jaime's, Bronn's, Brienne's and Podrick's storylines are combined into a version of the Riverlands plot from AFOC. He captures Riverrun as in canon, Brynden escapes, the key change is that Jaime discovers that Robb's wife and unborn heir are still missing and possibly alive. Even more worryingly, Brienne will be captured by Lady Stoneheart at the end of the season (zombie!Catelyn will appear maybe once in person before this, aside from that the Brotherhood situation is only discussed by Jaime over dinner). Should not take up too much screen time hopefully.  
  
Willas and Garlan should receive a mention somewhere but do not appear in person.  
  
Sansa's plotline resolves around her relations with the Vale Lords and Littlefinger. Her wedding to Harry will happen halfway through the season; there's is a acceptable relationship. Harry's Bastard daughter will appear as a counterpart to Jon. In episode 9 two things will happen, Yohn Royce will confront Sansa about her true identity and Robin will die of illness offscreen. They do not appear in episode 10.  
  
Arya and Jeyne Lefford will stay in Greywater Watch for the first half of he season, where we get to meet Howland Reed and discover more about him and his relationship will Ned. not!Jeyne's child (a girl) will be born around episode 4. Arya will get some training with the spear throughout the season. They will journey north to meet Stannis at the end of the season.  
  
Bran doesn't appear, aside from one vision that Jon has just prior to the stabby situation. This vision reveals the existence of the Children of the Forest to him and will be very important later.  
  
Jon's story actually stays mainly the same, though his relationship with Olly should be written better. Val also appears, though Jon is still too busy mourning over Ygritte to take any actions (or even notice he could make actions). He gets stabby stabbed same as canon.  
  
Stannis's story is the one with the most radical changes as he will now be dealing with the 'North Remembers' conspiracy. He will spend most of this season attempting to recruit the Northern Lords to his side, along with sending Davos to retrieve Rickon (who will not appear just yet). Frey pies happen, as does an offscreen capture of the Karhold by Baratheon men. He takes Mance's wife and son with him, keeping them both alive - despite Melisandre's requests - for the time being and sending her north to the Wall as her presence angers the Lords he is trying to recruit. He does not burn Shireen. Ever. EVER!!!  
  
**Season 6 (In the Light of the Seven):**  
With season 6 we see part 2 of several plotlines now set into motion, including Sansa in the Vale, the Riverlands crew, Stannis vs Boltons and the Faith Militant. Several other characters also take on new storylines, with the Ironborn in the Reach, Dany in the Dothraki Sea and Martells vs Yronwoods.  
  
Starting in Essos, Dany will encounter the horde of Dothraki towards the end of episode one when they attack a Lhazzarian village (a callback to Drogo's actions at the end of season 1). Dany has suffered a miscarriage - this needs to be obvious - and is suffering from a bad illness. Furthermore she has become separated from Drogon and has several burns due to riding the aforementioned dragon. She'll actually be ill for the first half of this season, with the Dothraki taking her back to Vaes Dothrak when Jhaqo recognises her. A few scenes will show Drogon looking for her, but unable to pin down her location due to illness. Once they arrive at the city Daenerys recovers and gets out of execution by calling down Drogon on the hordes, binding them to her cause. She is not immune to fire.  
  
In the meantime the situation in Meereen gets even worse due to a power struggle between Jorah, Tyrion and Missandei/Grey Worm. Barristan has set out to look for Daenerys, he will reach her after she's dealt with the Dothraki (a scene is added to show him in the ruins of the Lhazzar village). The Sons of the Harpy are also becoming more ferocious and a Slaver fleet is approaching the city. The former is resolved in an attack on the great pyramid of Meereen, where Tyrion manages to prove he actually deserves a role in her Small Council. The latter will be solved by Dragonfire, just in time for someone else to arrive...  
  
In Dorne the Martells have been forced to declare House Yronwoods attained after the latter calls their banners in rebellion. Trystane is pretty much forced into leading the army (due to being the only sort-of warrior in the family) but marries Myrcella before he leaves (who will eventually discover she is pregnant). In the meantime Doran and Arianne plot for Daenerys' return, while also dealing with Cersei's demand for her daughter to be returned to her with the presentation of Gregor Clegane's skull being intended as compensation. Myrcella does not want to leave and so stages an infection from her lost ear, while Tyene and Nymeria head to King's Landing to both provide excuses and access the situation there. The Yronwood plot will be crushed towards the end of the series (about episode 8) and Arianne will head north to Highgarden to recruit the Tyrells.  
  
The Ironborn assault on the Reach will go almost identically to the books, complete with Faircastle and Victarion heading towards Dany (more on that in a bit). Mace and Willas Tyrell (along with Garlen who now appears in person along with Mace's wife) will take centre stage as the opponents, drawing soldiers away from the other frontiers to repel the invaders. They will succeed in defending the Arbor (and so destroying about half the enemy fleet) but will fail as a consequence to prevent the sack of Oldtown in episode 10. Euron will loot many of the artefacts of the Maesters and also kill a large number of them in the process. He will then retreat to the Shield Islands, just as Victarion arrives in Meereen and offers Daenerys his fleet to return to Westeros on. She will reluctantly accept.  
  
Sam's story will receive a lot less focus, with Horn Hill being entirely cut due to being irrelevant. Randyll Tarly will instead be introduced in Mace's army and Sam will arrive in Oldtown two episodes earlier. He will witness House Hightower's preparations for the battle and said battle. Gilly and Little Sam accompany him.  
  
The Faith Militant Plotline progresses almost entirely the same way, though minus the characters of Jaime and Mace. Margaery trial will occur in episode 5 and end with her being found innocent, Cersei trial will end as you all know by now. Boom. Tommen will still commit suicide, Cersei will still declare herself queen - however Myrcella still lives and will create issues when Season 7 rolls in.  
  
Sansa's story will continue as she reveals her true identity to the Vale Lords at the coaxing of Littlefinger. Her husband pledges to retrieve her lands for the two of them and orders a mustering of the Knights of the Vale - they pass the Bloody Gate around episode 6. Sansa and Littlefinger will continue their strange mentorship throughout the season as the former learns to use her political power, though nothing will come of it just yet. That storyline comes to a climax in the Riverlands when Jaime's army, still present from last season moves to attack them. The battle is vicious and ends with both Jaime and Harry the Heir dead, leaving Sansa and Littlefinger with little control over the Vale once more. The Lannister remnants limp back to King's Landing, bringing news of a new war in the North.  
  
Lady Stoneheart continues her campaign of vengeance against the Freys, culminating this season in an attack on some of Jaime's retreating army. Podrick and Bronn die in the battle, Brienne barely escapes. News of Sansa's survival arrives in the last scene involving the brotherhood this season and results in zombie!Catelyn moving to reunite with her daughter.  
  
The Stannis, Arya/Jeyne and Asha plotlines merge with the former promoting the existence of the middle two to bring other Northern Lords to his side. Rickon joins them thanks to Davos about halfway through the season and they begin the march to Winterfell. There is some slight tension over the question of who should inherit Winterfell between Robb's daughter and Rickon, tension that only gets worse when Sansa's survival is discovered. Preparation for the battle proceeds as in the books, as does the situation inside Winterfell's walls as (minus Lord Manderly) the paranoid Bolton allies begin to turn on each other. Jeyne is quietly murdered by her husband, who marries a Ryswell girl immediately. In the final battle, Ramsey takes Aenys Frey's fate in the pits and Winterfell soon falls when the smallfolk open the castle from inside. Roose dies in battle, Theon/Reek is recovered and reunites with his sister. Stannis declares Rickon Lord of Winterfell and begins to plan for his next campaign. Shireen remains alive, the Umbers aren't dicks...but Wun Wun still dies. Sorry.  
  
The early parts of Jon's plotline remain the same with Melisandre reviving him and him executing the deserters. However following this, he journeys north to find Bran and discover the truth of the vision he had back in series 5. The Three-Eyed Raven (Brynden) through warging into Mormont's crow plays a part in guiding him and his party of Val, Tormund and Ghost. Bran in the meantime is having his visions, which are in order:

  * The construction of the Wall.
  * The creation of the Others.
  * The inside of the Tower of Joy, as in the show.
  * The first Long Night (with Ice Spiders, though minus an Ice Dragon except as roars in the distance).

Jon arrives mere hours before the Night's King (he possibly leads them to the cave by accident) and forewarned by a vision of the Raven; he, Bran, Meera, Val, Ghost and Leaf flee south - though Tormund and Hodor die buying them time. Bloodraven also dies here as in the show and the rest of their plotline is them fleeing back to the Wall. They are also guarding the Horn of Winter, which the Children have guarded in their cave all these years.


	3. Season 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is when things gets BIG. This part was written after the finale of Season 8, which meant I had a end goal in sight for where I was writing.
> 
> Naturally, I ignored that goal (though I like to think my version of Bran is ultimately more useful) and worked out one that I thought made more sense.

**A Better (hopefully) Game of Thrones Season 7**

**Status of Important Individuals at the end of Part 2/Season 6**

  
**The Starks (including Jeyne):** At the end of the previous season, the Starks had been restored to Winterfell by Stannis Baratheon in the form of Rickon, Arya, Jeyne Lefford and Robb’s daughter with her (who will henceforth be referred to as Catelyn II). Some tension remains over who has the best claim to Winterfell, particularly due to the known survival of Sansa in the Vale.  
  
**The Baratheons: **At the end of the previous season, Stannis succeeded at capturing Winterfell and wiping out the Boltons and their allies. Shireen is also alive and unburnt.  
  
**The Lannisters (including Tommen, Bronn, Brienne, Podrick, Qyburn and the Mountain): **The Lannisters saw both triumphs and disasters happen in the final part of the last season. Cersei succeeded in wiping out the Faith Militant and killing Margaery, Loras, Lancel, Kevan and Pyrcelle. However, since Mace and Willas were not in the city at the time, she now faces invasion from a furious House Tyrell. Tommen is also dead, meaning her claim to the throne is through conquest alone (even though Myrcella is still alive). If that wasn’t bad enough, Episode 8/9 saw Jaime’s army in the Riverlands ravaged at the Second Battle of the Trident (with Jaime killing Harry the Heir/Harold Arryn before his own death) and then set upon by Lady Stoneheart (resulting in the deaths of Podrick and Bronn). Brienne is currently leading the scraps of the army south towards safer territory. Qyburn and his pet remain with Cersei.  
  
**The Tyrells (including Randyll and Samwell): **As mentioned above, Margaery and Loras both perished in the Green Trial with the subsequent coup of Cersei wiping out any remaining Tyrell power in the capital. Olenna currently resides at Highgarden with Mace’s wife, while Mace, Willas and Garlen (plus Randyll) are dealing with Euron. While they have prevented the Arbor from falling to the Crow’s Eye, the same cannot be said for the Shield Islands or Oldtown which was sacked in episode 10. Samwell and Gilly (and Little Sam!) have survived the assault.  
  
**The Arryns (including Sansa and Littlefinger):** With the death of Harrold Arryn, the rulership of the Vale has once again fallen into question. Sansa and Littlefinger have defacto control over the Valelords, but now face a host of problems at a crucial point in their campaign to take the North.  
  
**The Martells (including Myrcella):** At the end of the previous season, the Martells had crushed the Yronwood Rebellion and were now moving to prepare for Daenerys’ return. Arianne is heading north to Highgarden in hope of recruiting the Tyrells, while Doran and Trystane remain in Sunspear. The latter is overjoyed by the news that his wife, Myrcella is pregnant. Nymeria and Tyene Sand are facing a bit of a pickle however, for they are now more or less hostages in King’s Landing.  
  
**The Greyjoys:** Depending on which Greyjoy you ask, the situation for them at the end of Season 6 is any number of things. Asha has pledged fealty to Stannis, along with Theon who is struggling with recovering from Ramsay’s torture and the death of Jeyne Poole. Euron, as stated above has led a daring invasion of the Reach and carried off numerous artefacts from the Citadel in the Sack of Oldtown. Victarion has followed his brother’s instructions and provided his fleet for the transportation of Daenerys’ army to Westeros (and hopefully Euron’s not-so-loving tentacles).  
  
**The Tullys:** Edmure remains a captive of the Lannisters in this season, with Riverrun and his child likewise under their power. However, Brynden escaped the Fall of Riverrun back in Season 5 and is therefore in parts unknown.  
  
**The Freys:** Walder remains defacto Lord Paramount of the Riverlands, though he has lost a significant number of his family members to Lady Stoneheart. He also now has to deal with the Arryn army to his south _without_ Lannister help.  
  
**The Boltons (including Jeyne Poole): **Extinct due to Stannis.  
  
**The Faith Militant:** Extinct due to Cersei, though the absence will be felt by everyone in time.  
  
**The Brotherhood without Banners:** Heading northwards under the command of Lady Stoneheart/Zombie!Catelyn in hopes of ‘reuniting’ with her daughter.  
  
**The Night’s Watch (including Jon, Bran and Melisandre): **Jon and Bran’s party (them, Meera, Val, Ghost, Mormont’s Crow and Leaf) are fleeing south to the Wall, pursued by the Others. Not only are they guarding the new Three-Eyed Raven, but also the Horn of Winter previously guarded by Bloodraven and the COTF. Meanwhile, Dolorous Edd is acting as Jon’s deputy in leading the Watch and dealing with Wildling relations and Melisandre.  
  
**Beyond the Wall (Wildlings, Children of the Forest and Others): **Most of the surviving Wildlings have crossed the Wall, aside from Val who remains in Jon’s party. Mance’s wife Dalla and his son currently reside in Stannis’ camp, though Mance himself perished in Season 5. Tormund also perished, in Season 6 while buying time for Jon’s party to escape. Aside from Leaf (with Jon), the Children of the Forest are apparently extinct. The Others continue to march on the Wall (though not with a Night’s King, as he doesn’t exist here).  
  
**The Court of Daenerys (including Tyrion and Varys): **At the end of the previous season, Daenerys, her supporters and her army had boarded Victarion Greyjoy’s ships to head to Westeros. Said supporters are comprised of Tyrion, Barristan, Jorah, Missandei and Grey Worm; while the army is comprised of Unsullied, Sellswords, Dothraki and the Golden Company (see below). Daario has remained behind to govern Meereen in Dany’s absence. Daenerys faces the personal problem of proving herself not to be her father, as well as explaining to the Martells what exactly happened to Quentyn.  
  
**The Golden Company (including Gendry): **Allied with Daenerys at the end of last season with the aim of regaining ‘their’ lands. In this timeline/plot, Gendry joined them several seasons prior though the truth of his ancestry has yet to be revealed to Daenerys. Aegon Blackfyre doesn’t exist in this universe sadly, since such a plot would take up too much time.  
  
**Others:** Benjen? Who’s Benjen? And what on earth is a Faceless Man? _And for that matter, who’s Gamora?_

**Season 7: The Winds of Winter**  
  
** List of Episodes **

  1. Dragonstone
  2. Coldhands
  3. The Queen’s Justice
  4. Of Sand, Salt and Stone
  5. The Light of the Seven
  6. Mother’s Mercy
  7. Ours is the Fury
  8. The Eye of Madness
  9. The Last Alliance
  10. A Song of Ice and Fire

**The Season**

  
**Dorne: **With the Yronwood Rebellion crushed last season, Dorne is free to raise its armies for Daenerys. This is complicated by the revelation of Quentyn’s passing (see season 5), as well as the existence of Myrcella. The revelation of the former (as well as his pre-existing existing problems), result in Doran passing away in his sleep come episode 4. The latter is only solved in episode 6, where Daenerys finally swears to do no harm to her or her child (born this episode). In the meantime, Arianne is sent north with her cousin Obara to recruit the Tyrells to Daenerys’ cause; thereby becoming wrapped up in the War against Euron (see the Reach for details). Trystane, Myrcella and Areo eventually leave Dorne for the truce in episode 9 (see Harrenhal).  
  
**The Reach:** The Tyrells were badly hit last season, which continues into this one with the aftershocks of the Green Trial and the Sack of Oldtown echoing throughout Southern Westeros. Willas and Mace Tyrell are forced to rapidly move their troops away from the Arbor, as Euron’s fleet prepares for an attack on Highgarden itself; a delightful prospect with Oldtown ruined and the Shield Islands firmly under his control. Drawn into this conflict are Sam, Gilly and Little Sam, who are among the refugees fleeing from Oldtown into the central Reach. There they encounter Sam’s father Randyll and brother Dickon and receive a most frosty welcome as a result (some of the Horn Hill plotline I skipped during Season 6 can take place here, with Sam asking after his mother and sisters). Euron himself is worried about the armies facing him in the same way a tractor worries after an ant colony, he is prepared with a host of foreign priests, Septons captured from Oldtown and his brother Aeron all ready for the sacrifice table. He is furious when Victarion returns without Daenerys at his side however, as only by having her nearby would he be able to…charm her. With the artefacts and scrolls taken from Oldtown, Euron is able to prepare a great deal of horrors for his assault on the Mander.  
  
Aside from Euron, the Tyrells also face several other problems. Willas is confronted with the personal issue of Arianne and the family as a whole with the political issue of Daenerys. Mace Tyrell would happily swear fealty to the Dragon Queen after what Cersei has done – in return for the latter’s head – but is livid over the unofficial alliance between her and Euron, which prevents any swearing of fealty despite Arianne and Obara’s arguments. The issue of the Faith of the Seven also presents a problem, since with Baelor’s Sept explodicated and the Starry Sept sacked all the Most Devout are dead. The Sparrows have also had their heart cut out, but still exist to a large enough extent that they present a worry. At the advice of his mother and Willas, Mace proclaims the Septon in Highgarden as High Septon; this one is somewhat akin to Tyrion’s High Septon from the books though less weak willed.  
  
In episode 7, Daenerys and co arrive in the Reach to treat with the Tyrells. With the truth of Euron’s madness revealed to her, Dany agrees to assist the Reach in their struggle in exchange for fealty and because Euron reminds her uncomfortably of the Warlocks. Jon also reunites with Sam and the two of them compare the horns they have both brought back from beyond the Wall. Euron finally makes his move in episode 8 (it is revealed he waited so long because he needed Dany to arrive), starting the second of the three big battles this season (the others being King’s Landing and the Wall). All goes well for the Tyrells at first, they have the numbers and the defensive positioning.  
  
But then…Euron unleashes his trap card. Or rather, both of his trap cards.  
  
The first is, as one would expect his Dragon Horn which at a great cost in slaves and blood succeeds in wresting control of Viserion from Daenerys. This presents a problem for the Tyrell and Targaryen forces, who are not prepared for one of the dragons to turn on them; Barristan is among the casualties to Daenerys’ horror. But worse awaits her on this day. Daenerys – naturally all things considered – moves to destroy the Dragon Horn. This is exactly what Euron had planned for.  
  
As one, the priests and ‘valuable’ prisoners of the Ironborn are sacrificed. Combined with the artefacts taken from Oldtown, Euron is able to make a play for a far greater goal than one dragon; a goal similar to that the Warlocks of Qarth had attempted several years prior.  
  
Euron attempts to seize control of Daenerys’ mind. To the armies engaged in combat, it appears that the Dragon Queen has suddenly gone mad – she lands Drogon and stumbles towards an expectant Euron. To Daenerys, it seems as though she has suddenly returned to her childhood, for she finds herself trapped in a vision of Braavos with her brother as company. Possessed-Daenerys proceeds towards Euron and kneels before him, her eyes shining a nightmarish blue. In the meantime, the spirit of the actual Daenerys converses with ghost (?) Viserys about her legacy and the love they once bore for each other. Viserys warns her; “You must be a dragon Dany, not a sheep to resist what is coming. Wake up!” The result sends the now free Daenerys throwing herself away from Euron, who is forced to retreat under a firestorm unleashed by a furious Drogon. If Daenerys was in her right mind at this point, she would be able to win the battle there – but struggling with the aftereffects of Euron’s attacks she can only manage to mount Drogon and send him fleeing away from the battlefield. Rhaegal follows her. Viserion does not. In the meantime, Euron screams with impotent rage.  
  
The battle ends shortly afterwards. With Dreadwing…I mean, Viserion on his side, the Tyrells and allies have no choice but to flee. Still, there is light at the end of the tunnel – Victarion is slain in duel by Garlen and Mace sacrifices himself in a last charge to buy time for his sons to escape.  
  
At Dustonbury, the survivors reconvene. The whereabouts of Daenerys and her dragons are unknown (see Harrenhal), Mace Tyrell is dead and Euron has a dragon. Willas is quick to order a retreat to Highgarden, rightly predicting that putting distance between his troops and Viserion is a good idea. On the way there, more bad news reaches them – Olenna has passed in her sleep, the knowledge of Mace, Margaery and Loras’ deaths being too much for even the Queen of Thorns.  
  
Of Euron, the last we see of him this season is him astride Viserion.  
  
**The Stormlands:** The Stormlands get a minor 3 or 4 episode subplot, where Daenerys send Gendry and Jon Connington south to secure the surrender of Storm’s End (which will allow Dany’s Dornish forces to link up with the rest of her troops). Edric Storm will be introduced here and will agree (on the advice of his mother, who has travelled over from the Reach at the behest of Willas) to swear fealty to Dany in Episode 7. Not only does this tie up a few loose ends in that region of the world, but it gives us time to hear Connington’s story about Rhaegar and interaction between him and a son of Big Bobby B.  
  
**The Westerlands: **Following the Fall of King’s Landing (see the Crownlands section), Cersei and her remaining court (herself, Qyburn, the Mountain and Brienne) will flee to Casterly Rock (which is a proper mountain this time). There we will be reintroduced to the imprison Edmure and Roslin, plus their son (who I have decided to name Robb). The suggestion is that Cersei is using their value as hostages, as well as the strength of Casterly Rock as a fortress to buy time to plot (especially with Daenerys distracted by other matters). As in the actual show, Cersei will agree to support the War for the Dawn on paper; while in reality preparing her armies for a last ditch attack on King’s Landing and making deals with bankers from over the sea. During the truce (see Harrenhal), she will also be reunited with Myrcella (see Dorne for the rest of Myrcella’s plotline), in preparation for her final arc next season. However, Brienne defects after realising her intentions and heads north to assist at the Wall.  
  
**The Crownlands:** Daenerys arrives in Episode 1 on Dragonstone and immediately sets to conquering Westeros anew; with her council being comprised thusly:

  * **Hand of the Queen:** Tyrion Lannister, De-Jure Lord of Casterly Rock.
  * **High Advisor:** Missandei.
  * **Master of War:** Grey Worm, Leader of the Unsullied.
  * **Master of Laws:** Jorah Mormont, Claimant Lord of Bear Island.
  * **Master of Coin: **Jon Connington, Claimant Lord of Griffin’s Roost.
  * **Master of Ships:** Harry Strickland, Commander of the Golden Company.
  * **Master of Whispersss:** Varys.
  * **Lord Commander of the Kingsguard:** Ser Barristan Selmy.

Since she has dragons, this conquest goes very well at first – King’s Landing falls in Episode 3 (with the survivors of the Lannister court forced to flee west) and the rest of the Crownlands do likewise. Dorne has also sworn to aid her from the beginning and there is the possibility of an alliance with Euron Greyjoy. However, those victories do come at a price, for the inevitable fall of King’s Landing sees Cersei execute Nymeria (with her sister Tyene escaping by mere seconds) and her alliance with Dorne is shaken by the survival of Myrcella and the death of Quentyn (though Daenerys to her credit, is honest about the details despite reservations over how the Martells would take that knowledge). Her tentative alliance with Euron is also shaken upon discovering how unbelievably evil he actually is, especially when compared to the Tyrells who would happily join her if Euron was no longer a problem. See the Reach for the full story of that arc. In the meantime she is able to establish control over the Stormlands via Gendry and looks set to conquer the southern Riverlands until other issues arise.  
  
Those issues are the arrival of Jon (carrying the Horn of Winter) and Davos by boat in episode 6, who present her with the wight head on behalf of King Stannis and ask for her aid in defending the Wall; since as Jon puts it “If we don’t stop the dead from reaching the south, there won’t be a Westeros to rule over!” Daenerys after some hesitance (and grief over the death of Barristan (see the Reach)) agrees to help and organises the ‘Truce as Harrenhal’ for all the realms who are able to (Her, Cersei and Sansa essentially; since the Reach and Euron are busy killing each other and Stannis is at the Wall). Jon and Davos accompany her to Harrenhal (following a diversion to the Reach (see said region)) and the former gets on _very well_ with her. _Very well Indeed._  
  
**The Riverlands: **Along with the Crownlands, the Reach and the North (naturally); the Riverlands are once again a main theatre of war during this season. With her husband (Harry) dead, much of Sansa’s plotline in this season is dedicated to convincing the Riverlords to back her as queen as a counterweight to the increasingly disloyal Valelords. Her first step in the process, aside from ‘calling the banners’ in a scene similar to that of Robb’s from Season 1. Some answer, such as House Blackwood and House Mallister; but others remain wary – as consequence Sansa besieges the Twins to ‘avenge’ the Red Wedding. They fall in episode 3, due to Walder’s control over his men and children collapsing without the Lannister forces to save them; Sansa personally executes Walder despite Baelish’s objections. Among the Riverlords that proceed to join her is a familiar face; Brynden Tully, who had escaped the Fall of Riverrun and proceeded to begin a campaign of attrition against the Lannister-allied forces. With Sansa’s control over the upper Riverlands secure, she proceeds to head south-west to reclaim Riverrun – but runs into a problem.  
  
Her Mommy!  
  
At the end of last season, zombie!Catelyn had decided to find her daughter, with the brotherhood naturally coming along. Along the way, they encountered Sandor Clegane; who like Brynden was heading north to seek out Sansa at the advice of the Elder Brother. As one would expect, not only is there a great tension between Lady Stoneheart and the Hound with the former only sparing the latter when he confirms Arya’s survival; but when they do reach Sansa (in episode 6)…she doesn’t take it well. At all. Needless to say, events go poorly – Catelyn ends up returning to the afterlife via decapitation at the hands of the Hound; but Thoros and other members of the brotherhood predecease her (though Catelyn herself has Thoros’ throat slit when he stands up for Sansa. Following that, Sansa sends Yohn to represent her at the truce (see Harrenhal), but leads her main forces (with Baelish, Brynden and the Hound at her side) to Riverrun which the surviving Freys have abandoned following the news of Walder’s death (episode 7). Sansa proclaims herself Queen of the Riverlands and the Vale, but is immediately faced with yet another quandary when Yohn Royce pledges the Valelords to the defence against the Others without her agreement. Sansa for the moment does not do likewise, she still wishes to press her control over the Riverlands – including the currently Targaryen held Harrenhal.  
  
**Harrenhal: **Harrenhal returns for an important role in the ninth episode of this season, being the location of the truce where the southern rulers meet to discuss the tidings from the Wall. Present at the meeting (among other minor characters) are:

  * **Daenerys’ Forces:** Daenerys Targaryen, Drogon, Tyrion Lannister, Missandei, Gendry, Edric Storm, Jon Connington, Trystane Martell, Obara Sand and Myrcella Martell/Baratheon.
  * **Stannis’ Forces:** Davos Seasworth (on behalf of Stannis).
  * **The Night’s Watch:** Jon Snow, Samwell Tarly (also representing the Reach), Gilly and Little Sam.
  * **Sansa’s Forces:** Yohn Royce (on behalf of Sansa).
  * **The Reach:** High Septon IV, Arthur Ambrose (on behalf of Mace/Willas).
  * **Cersei’s Forces:** Cersei Lannister, Brienne of Tarth, Qyburn and Ser Robert Strong.

At first the meeting appears as if Daenerys will not be present (since she has vanished after the Battle with Euron), but she makes her entrance unexpectedly in the middle of an argument; to the relief of Missandei, Tyrion and Jon, but the visible disgust of Cersei. Though the discussion takes up most of the episode, those present are eventually able to come to an agreement when presented with Gilly, Sam and Jon’s testimony and the wight head. It is agreed that with the exception of the war against Euron, hostilities in Southern Westeros will cease until the Others are driven from the realm. If this sounds too good to be true…it is. While Yohn Royce has agreed on behalf of Sansa, Sansa herself still seeks to gain control over the Riverlands before focusing on other matters. Cersei in the meantime has darker plans altogether, that threaten to sabotage the War for the Dawn itself.  
  
**The Vale: **The Vale will not appear this season; due to all the relevant characters being elsewhere (see the Riverlands for details)  
  
**The Iron Islands: **The Iron Islands themselves will not appear for the majority of this season, since all the relevant characters are elsewhere (see the Crownlands and the Reach for details). However, in the last quarter Asha will be sent south by Stannis to gather what she can of the Iron Fleet, so as to evacuate the eastern parts of the North. We will see the results of this mission next season.  
  
**The North:** With the defeat of the Boltons and the establishment of Rickon in Winterfell, Stannis has won himself a kingdom. In contrast to Sansa and the Riverlords (see above), the remaining Northern lords are quick to press their allegiance to a tried and tested commander with few exceptions (the Karstarks and Barbrey are not among these rebels, due to being crushed in Seasons 5+6 respectively). Among the lords who come to pledge allegiance to him is Howland Reed, though his court also contains Mance Rayder’s son and widow. As one would expect, much of Stannis’ plotline this season involves the preparation for the Long Night. He personally marshals the remaining might of the North to the Wall, along with his own forces, the Wildlings and the small Ironborn regiment that came with Asha. Come episode 3, he is reunited with Jon and his party – with the former overjoyed to hear of his siblings’ survival. Through consultation with his council, Brandon and Melisandre, he decides on a strategy to defend the Wall. Each castle on the Wall will be reopened and manned by part of his armies (primarily Night’s Watch members and Northmen rather than Wildlings). The other main chunk of his forces will be divided into five parts, stationed at Westwatch, the Nightfort, Castle Black, Rimegate and Eastwatch. These forces can be sent to any castle facing difficulty or emergency. In the meantime, Jon and Davos will travel southwards with the wight head (see Beyond the Wall) to call what they can of the South to arms (see the Crownlands and Harrenhal). Asha will be likewise sent back to the Iron Islands, to retrieve what she can of the fleet to evacuate the western coast in the case of defeat – Lord Wyman Manderly will do likewise for the eastern coast.  
  
BTW, Howland does not tell Jon the truth of his origins this season; though he discusses them briefly with Brandon when the latter inquires.  
  
As a sideplot; not!Jeyne Westerling, Arya and Rickon are dealing with the lack of faith the Northern Lords have in them following Robb’s campaign to the south. This is particularly a problem for Jeyne and her daughter (Catelyn II), who are especially blamed for ‘leading Robb astray’. The issue of succession also remains a minor problem, since with the return of Bran there is a question as to whether or not he should become Lord of Winterfell. Stannis supports his claim, as does Jon – though the matter is concluded temporarily when Brandon declines the title (for the same creepy reasons as in the actual show). Rickon’s own heir is also brought into question, with Jeyne and Arya disagreeing heavily on not only whether Arya or Catelyn II would follow him to the chair; but which candidate would be best for a betrothal – a granddaughter of Wyman Manderly or one of Greatjon Umber’s daughters.  
  
Eventually the Others attack, with their forces present at multiple places along the Wall (though we only personally see the attack on Castle Black). The forces of the living put up a truly excellent fight, even when confronted with the Ice Spiders and Ice Dragons (!) foreshadowed back in Season 6. Unlike the main show, the Others do not have a central leader or a Phantom Menace style weakness; meaning that the living have to kill them all personally. And they seem to be doing well for the most part, though there are casualties such as Dolorous Edd. One out of the three Ice Dragons is even slain at the hands of Leaf and Melisandre unleashing a host of fire magic.  
  
But it is not enough. The effort of destroying the dragon is too much for them to intervene when the other two Ice Dragons swoop down to attack the base of the Wall itself (the ballistae on top of the Wall are unable to be used at this point due to their crews being overwhelmed by wights). At the base of the Castle Black elevator, the Wall begins to crumble and the armies of the dead surge forward. As the rubble falls, the castle itself suffers monstrous damage and many of those nearby are slain – including Val who was on the Wall at the time of the collapse. And several events happen. As mentioned below, Coldhands/Brynden returns for a last stand. Simultaneously, the survivors flee before the Other advance, with the largest group heading directly south towards Winterfell. Leaf, injured during the collapse of the Wall is captured by the Others…who recognise her.  
  
And finally, in what will probably be my most controversial decision – Stannis relents and allows Melisandre to burn Shireen as a sacrifice in order to buy time. He does not do this lightly or happily - throughout the entire ordeal, we see his composure break and shatter.  
  
The ritual works. By some force, the Others and their minions are pushed back beyond the collapsing Wall for a moment. But only for a short moment. Shireen is dead. Stannis is broken.  
  
The Wall has fallen. They are coming.  
  
(Roll Credits)  
  
**Beyond the Wall:** With the majority of the surviving Wildlings having crossed the Wall, this region doesn’t play a huge role in events except as an extension of the Night’s Watch plotline (see the North for details). However, Jon’s arc this season begins here with him, Val, Leaf and various animal companions fleeing south. During an ambush in the second episode, they are saved by the arrival of Coldhands who like in the actual show is Brynden Stark (that isn’t the case in the books, but I’ve decided to go with it for the reason of providing an explanation for Brynden’s disappearance and simplicity). The origins of Coldhands are revealed to be similar to that of the Others (who retain their show origin, though not the Night’s King himself (though Leaf does refer to ‘a greater other’ who corrupted her original work)), being created by Leaf after she found a mortally wounded Brynden. Once they reach the Wall (about episode 3), it is discovered the Brynden cannot cross over it – the Wall repels ‘the touch of death’ according to Leaf. Jon questions how he is able to pass it then due his earlier stabbing, Leaf cannot answer. Brynden vanishes after this, though he informs Jon that they will never meet again. Jon is supplied with the caged head of a wight at this last meeting and the advice to “seek out the Dragons” (see the Crownlands). Once the undead army arrives (as foreshadowed by Bran throughout the season), Brynden returns for the final retreat following the Wall’s collapse; buying time for the survivors to flee south.  
  
**Essos:** Similarly to the Iron Islands and the Vale, Essos will not play a role this season with the character of Daario being ‘put on a bus’ as TV Tropes puts it. However, the character of Tycho Nestoris returns, travelling around the various courts (Stannis, Daenerys, Cersei) in order to pay off Robert’s debt. Eventually, _Cersei_ will do so with the money of Casterly Rock – as part of a deal that sees her receiving a favour (that will only be revealed next season).


	4. Season 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE GRAND FINALE! (yay)
> 
> I think this part is definitive proof I have issues, considering it is almost twice the length of Season 7 and over 15 times the size of Seasons 1-4. This is probably the result of it throwing the original script out the window, in favour of one that is hopefully more satisfying to imagine (spoiler alert: the Others make it past Episode 3).
> 
> Cause, this is not saying that my version is ultimately better than the actual show. These are words on a page, which don't really compete with a full series.
> 
> That being said, this version of Westeros doesn;t have a Starbucks. Enjoy!

**A Better (hopefully) Game of Thrones Season 8**

**Season 8: A Dream of Spring(?)**

** List of Episodes **

  1. Winterfell
  2. A Knight of the Seven Kingdoms
  3. Lightbringer
  4. Maiden, Mother, Crone
  5. Stormborn
  6. The Last of their Name
  7. Burn them All
  8. The Trident
  9. The Dragon and the Wolf
  10. A Dream of Spring

** Status of Individuals **

  
**Alive:** Lord Arthur Ambrose, Queen Sansa Stark, Lord Petyr Baelish, King Stannis Baratheon, Sandor Clegane, Ser Jon Connington, Mormont’s Crow, Dalla, Darrio Naharis, Drogon (Dragon), Gendry Storm, Gilly, Ghost (Direwolf), Princess Asha Greyjoy, King Euron Greyjoy, Prince Theon Greyjoy, Areo Hotah, Queen Cersei Lannister, Lord Tyrion Lannister, Mance’s Son, Lord Wyman Manderly, Princess Arianne Martell, Princess Myrcella Martell, Prince Trystane Martell, Lady Melisandre, Missandei, Ser Jorah Mormont, Tycho Nestoris, Nymeria (Direwolf), Qyburn, Lord Howland Reed, Lady Meera Reed, Rhaegal (Dragon), Lord Yohn Royce, Little Sam, Obara Sand, Tyene Sand, Lord Davos Seasworth, High Septon IV, Lord Jon Snow, Arya Stark, Brandon Stark, Catelyn Stark II, Jeyne Stark, Lord Rickon Stark, Edric Storm, Lord-Commander Harry Strickland, Ser Robert Strong, Queen Daenerys Targaryen, Ser Dickon Tarly, Lord Randyll Tarly, Samwell Tarly, Brienne of Tarth, Ser Brynden Tully, Lord Edmure Tully, Robb Tully, Lady Roslin Tully, Lady Alerie Tyrell, Ser Garlen Tyrell, Lord Willas Tyrell, Varys, Viserion (Dragon), Grey Worm.  
  
_(The above will significantly change by the time this season is over)._  
  
**Deceased during Season 7:** Princess Shireen Baratheon, Brynden Stark/Coldhands, Dolorous Edd, Lord Walder Frey, Aeron Greyjoy, Victarion Greyjoy, Leaf (Child of the Forest), Prince Doran Martell, Thoros of Myr, Nymeria Sand, Ser Barristan Selmy, Lady Stoneheart/Catelyn Stark (again), Lord Mace Tyrell, Lady Olenna Tyrell, Val.  
  
**Doesn’t Exist:** The Night’s King  
  
**BTW:** Ellaria is also alive, but doesn’t appear.

** Courts of Westeros**

**Court of Daenerys**  
  
**Capital: King’s Landing  
**  
**Small Council**

  * **Hand of the Queen:** Tyrion Lannister, De-Jure Lord of Casterly Rock.
  * **High Advisor:** Missandei.
  * **Master of War:** Grey Worm, Leader of the Unsullied.
  * **Master of Laws:** Jorah Mormont, Claimant Lord of Bear Island.
  * **Master of Coin:** Jon Connington, Lord of Griffin’s Roost.
  * **Master of Ships:** Harry Strickland, Commander of the Golden Company.
  * **Master of Whisperess, yes-yes:** Varys.
  * **Lord Commander of the Kingsguard:** Vacant, due to the death of Ser Barristan Selmy.

**Lord Paramounts**

  * **The North:** Vacant
  * **The Riverlands:** Vacant
  * **The Vale: **Vacant
  * **The Iron Islands:** Vacant
  * **The Westerlands: **Tyrion Lannister
  * **The Stormlands: **Edric Baratheon
  * **The Reach:** Willas Tyrell
  * **Dorne:** Arianne Martell

**Court of Stannis**  
  
**De-facto Capital: **Winterfell  
  
**Small Council**

  * **Hand of the King: **Davos Seasworth
  * **Master of Coin:** Wyman Manderly
  * **Master of Laws:** Jon Snow
  * **Master of Ships:** De-facto Asha Greyjoy
  * **Advisor:** Melisandre

**Lord Paramounts**

  * **The North: **Rickon Stark
  * **The Riverlands: **Vacant
  * **The Vale: **Vacant
  * **The Iron Islands: **Asha Greyjoy
  * **The Westerlands: **Vacant
  * **The Stormlands: **Property of the Crown
  * **The Reach: **Vacant
  * **Dorne: **Vacant

**Court of Cersei**  
  
**De-facto Capital: **Casterly Rock  
  
**Small Council**

  * **Hand of the Queen:** Qyburn
  * **Lord Commander of the Kingsguard: **Robert Strong
  * **Advisor and Castellan of Casterly Rock:** Ser Daven Lannister

**Court of Sansa**  
  
**De-facto Capital:** Riverrun  
  
**Small Council**

  * **Hand of the Queen: **Ser Brynden Tully
  * **Master of Coin and Whispers:** Lord Petyr Baelish
  * **Master of Laws:** Lord Yohn Royce
  * **Master of Ships: **Lord Jason Mallister (unseen, in Seaguard)
  * **Master of Roads:** Lady Anya Waynwood (unseen, in the Vale)
  * **Master of War:** Lord Tytos Blackwood
  * **Castellan of the Eyrie: **Lord Nestor Royce (unseen, in the Vale)

** The Season **   
  
**The War against Euron:**

For the majority of characters in the southern half of Westeros, the onslaught of the Crow’s Eye provides a horrific distraction when they are urgently needed elsewhere. Indeed, with the addition of Rhaegal to his forces, Euron is enough of a threat to require Daenerys’ presence in the battles against him – despite the fact that she has pledged to aid Stannis and the North as of the Truce at Harrenhal. Prior to her leaving Harrenhal, we get a scene of her and Jon since otherwise they won’t share one for half the season. And they are meant to be in love! With her come the remaining forces of the Stormlands (aside from the few still with Stannis) and the Crownlands, a necessary decision but one that leaves the northern border of her dominion worryingly undefended against other threats. Dorne also rises to the aid of the Reach, at the spurring of Arianne who is currently residing in Highgarden after negotiating their oath of fealty to House Targaryen. This is the status quo for the south in the first half of the season. Much of the politicking takes place here (to be exact, Highgarden and King’s Landing) and with Sansa in the Riverlands since the Northern plotline is by far the more action packed. Various mini-arcs that occur are:

  * Willas and Arianne somewhat rekindling an old romance. This is a relatively cheap replacement for Arianne’s likely role in the Aegon Blackfyre(?) plotline from the books (though Elia Sand is not present here), as well as groundwork for the resolution of the season – as I shall explain in the ‘Aftershocks’ section.
  * Missandei and Grey Worm’s romance also receives some focus, though not quite as much since the former is in King’s Landing and the latter in the Reach.
  * Tyrion attempting to exert control over the lords of the Westerlands. It will be explained early on that the Westerlands are in essential anarchy as far as a central government is concerned. Aside from a few areas directly controlled by Casterly Rock (including the Golden Tooth), most lords of the region are ruling themselves and ignoring demands from Cersei and Daenerys alike. At the advice of Brynden Tully (reluctantly), Tyrion is told of the goat-paths used by Robb during his campaign in the Westerlands; which he uses along with a small group of companions (Jon Connington and Gendry being the named) to travel past the Golden Tooth. For reasons of time, we don’t see too much of his travel once in the Westerlands (plus it would be pretty repetitive); but he is able to secure the loyalty of Houses Marbrand and Sarsfield. House Marbrand is the one of the two we see, where Tyrion is able to draw upon the friendship his brother had with the new lord of Ashemark, Addam Marbrand (Lord Damon Marbrand is explained as perishing during the prior Stark capture of Ashemark). Tyrion then moves northward to gain the Westerlings and Baneforts to his banner, but turns south at the ruins of Castamere when news of events in the south reach him (see ‘The War against Cersei’).The conflict between Samwell and Randyll continues, even as Dickon gets on well with his brother. Events later on will complicate this.

The big one of these mini-arcs however will stretch over the entire season and focuses squarely on Daenerys. Whether it is a result of Euron messing with her mind, or something that has always been there revealing itself; she _will_ slowly fall victim to madness over the course of the season. It won’t be a sudden thing (no bells here!), instead there will be multiple points over the season where we see her ‘descend’ so to speak; but she will undoubtedly go mad. And as tradition for her family, this will lead to her becoming increasingly cruel and paranoid! – particularly after the events of Episode 6 (see ‘The War for the Dawn Part 2’).  
  
But first, everyone’s favourite sorcerer-pirate – Euron!  
  
While livid over his failure to capture Daenerys and all her dragons, Euron has continued his assault on the Reach. We first see him this season at the site of his Assault on the Mander, discussing his plans to move against Highgarden with his subordinates (directly correlating to a scene of Willas preparing to do the opposite). Foremost among those subordinates are Rodrik Harlaw, Gorold Goodbrother, Waldon Wynch and Germund Botley (ideally at least some of these should have been introduced in prior seasons, though it is not necessary for them to play sizable roles with the exception of Rodrick who would have been a dissenting voice in Euron’s war councils). Rodrik and Gorold are the two suspicious of Euron’s chances even after the previous victory, pointing out that the battle cost the Ironborn many men that they cannot afford to lose (they also receive a separate scene discussing this in private, taken from a Victarion chapter in AFOC). Waldon and Germund are in contrast much more supportive, due to personally receiving lands from the new king. They also serve as replacements for Victarion as Euron’s lieutenants, though neither are his equal. The Crow’s Eye’s charisma and dragon win him any arguments, especially when he reveals that despite what Rodrick and Gorold fear Westeros will not be able to focus against them – through the glass candle taken from Oldtown back in Season 6, he has seen the Fall of the Wall. “Now is the time!” he argues, “When the winds of winter bear down upon our enemies like a thunder-cloud!”.  
  
The Ironborn do not appear in Episode 2.  
  
Episode 4 (_Maiden, Mother, Crone_) sees the Ironborn forces camped out in the ruins of Dustonbury, previously seen at the end of Season 7 as the location where the Reachmen survivors of the Assault on the Mander regrouped at. Naturally, it is a bit more on fire than last time and perhaps even a bit more _‘dusty’_. Here we see Euron’s final preparations for the attack on Highgarden, as well as his reaction to discovering Daenerys has not gone North as he assumed (read: extreme anger). Rodrick questions if his one dragon is enough to defeat two others, especially when one of them (Drogon) is significantly larger. Euron dismisses his concerns; he still has the Dragon Horn and his Valyrian Armour to equalise any aerial duel. In a direct contrast to Daenerys however, he does not have any chains attaching him to his saddle.  
  
The truth or falseness of his words is revealed come the fifth episode; _‘Stormborn’ _– a double-meaning title for both Daenerys and Euron himself (“I am the Storm”). Aside from Episode 8, this is the episode with the greatest number of main characters taking a bow, for neither side in this conflict is prepared to go gently into the night. On one hand, we have the forces of the Reach and Daenerys who have prepared for the battle by covering the walls of Highgarden with ballistae (normal ones, not ‘Super Qyburn-brand ballistae’) and archers, fully knowing that Viserion is the greatest threat to their lives. As many troops as possible have been garrisoned within the castle, while a second cavalry host (primarily Dothraki, Golden Company and Stormlander in origin) waits under the command of Jorah Mormont and Harry Strickland for the opportune moment to strike. Euron in the meantime has arrayed his troops into three parts, under the command of (from left to right) Waldon and Gorold, a lesser lord representing Euron who will be riding Viserion, and Germund and Rodrick. As one would expect given Euron’s lack of concern for his men’s lives, all three have been ordered to charge into battle immediately; though each part has a powerful archer squadron to dissuade direct attacks by Daenerys.  
  
At first the battle appears to be pretty even for the two sides. The Ironborn manage to advance on Highgarden, though the ballistae and archers on the walls score a great number of casualties. Daenerys herself (on Drogon, accompanied by Rhaegal) causes significant damage to the left flank (killing Gorold Goodbrother), though she is worried about the apparent absence of Euron and Viserion. She is wise to be worried, since Euron makes his appearance suddenly, swooping down from the clouds of Viserion to tear a hole through Highgarden’s defences before the centre and the right flank; taking advantage of the defences being aimed at his troops on the ground rather than at the skies. He then launches Viserion at Rhaegal, badly injuring the dragon’s wing (similar to how it happened in the actual show) before Daenerys and Drogon intervene. In the meantime, the Ironborn pour past the smouldering defences of Highgarden – where they are met by the defenders under Randyll Tarly, Trystane Martell, Grey Worm and Garlen Tyrell (also present are Dickon Tarly, Obara and Nymeria Sand, Areo Hotah and Arthur Ambrose (who was previously used as Willas’ representative at the Council of Harrenhal)).  
  
Under the greater numbers of the Ironborn, the allied forces are eventually forced back to the second wall of Highgarden. They manage this with decent discipline, after the right flank suffers a collapse when Germund Botley is slain by Areo Hotah and Rodrick Harlaw proves unwilling to fully commit while the victor of the dragon duel is still in question. However, Arthur is surrounded by Ironborn and slain. Speaking of the dragons, during this Drogon and Viserion have been rising higher and higher above Highgarden; the former chasing the other in their ascent. Viserion is able to stay ahead however, as Euron guides him into a cloud bank…only to turn straight around and slam into Drogon, his jaws at the bigger dragon’s throat even as Drogon swipes and claws at his belly. The force of the strike sends both beats tumbling down through the air, Daenerys only staying attached to her dragon by the chains fastened to her armour. Euron however, _has no chains_ and so as Daemon Targaryen did nearly 170 years prior _leaps from his saddle_; with the intent of killing the tied-down Daenerys as Daemon once did Aemond One-Eye. Unlike Daemon however, he is not sensible enough to kill Daenerys instantly and _that_ proves his undoing.  
  
Perhaps sensing his mother’s distress, perhaps proving himself mightier than Viserion, perhaps simply by luck – Drogon wrenches his throat out of the other dragon’s jaws and propels himself away. The sudden movement knocks Euron off his balance and sends him slipping off the black dragon’s back. He falls down, down, down…into the Battle of Highgarden. Viserion too falls, the damage inflicted by Drogon and Rhaegal too much for him to survive. He collides with a tower, falls to the courtyard below and does not stir. Drogon also falls, but being the less-injured dragon he is able to somewhat fix the landing – though he and Daenerys will take no part more in the battle. In the meantime, the Ironborn forces below collapse at the sight of their king’s (presumed) death. Many, including Rodrick Harlaw and a large chunk of the right flank flee. Others do not, including much of the left flank under Waldon Wynch. Those that make it back to the boats quickly flee the area, with those under Rodrick making for the Iron Islands immediately (after disposing of a few disloyal crewmen). Some are mopped up by Rhaegal however, who is still active on the battlefield. Jorah Mormont and Harry Strickland also take this opportunity to launch their cavalry, which crashes into part of the retreating Ironborn host and then turns on those still attacking Highgarden. The Ironborn who continue in the assault on the castle are slowly purged, first by arrowfire and finally by a sally led by Garlen Tyrell. Waldon Wynch is among the casualties.  
  
And so Daenerys and her allies are victorious. There is some worry over the injuries incurred by Drogon and Rhaegal, as well as grief for those lost but on the whole the battle went as well as anyone could have hoped. Even so, while the rest of Highgarden celebrates; Daenerys, Willas and several others are solemn at the High Table for they know they must now rush north in response to the terrible news from Winterfell. But first…  
  
Though they have searched throughout Highgarden, none of Daenerys or Willas’ men have been able to find the body of Euron. This is troubling, since with his Valyrian Armour his body should have been easy to spot. In the heat of battle, no one saw where he fell and so it is not until several hours later as the sun sets on the Reach, that his body is finally located by Randyll Tarly and a few of his men. Euron is sat on one of the surviving crenulations of the second wall and though the stench alone reveals the seriousness of his injuries, it is immediately obvious he is still alive. Once he turns around, it is shown that the descent has mutilated his features. His normal eye is bloodied and gone, his nose is broken to one side, even with the armour protecting him his skin is burnt and scarred beyond recognition. Only the armour, his cold blue second eye and his voice confirm that this is indeed the Crow’s Eye sitting before Randyll and not some other demon. Euron laughs at the Tarly men. He proclaims that it is already too late for Westeros, that by focusing on him they have allowed the Children of Winter to progress far, far too great a distance. Stannis Baratheon is dead, the first king to fall against them – but he will not be the last. “Winter is here!” Euron spits and then with a final laugh he stumbles to his feet, grasps his sword from where it is lying and charges at his foes. Even crippled and maimed, Euron is a great foe – one, two, all three of Tarly’s men fall to his swings and strikes. His armour deflects every blow from Heartsbane, despite Randyll’s probes and slashes at the flaws in its defence. Randyll’s armour does not do the same; sure enough he is eventually run through by the pirate king’s sword.  
  
But he is not alone in falling, for he draws a dagger from his belt and drives it into Euron’s other eye. The triumphant laugh of the Crow’s Eye cuts off in a gasp as he collapses and fails to rise. Randyll himself collapses and though he is quickly attended too by servants and knights who heard the commotion, his wounds are too great. His last action is too weakly raise a hand in the direction of his sons, though which one is a matter of debate.

**The War against Cersei:**

Cersei’s days of being part of the most powerful faction in Westeros have come to an end and she knows it. Over half of her bannermen are in revolt or supporting her surviving brother, while those that do refuse to send her any troops for ‘their own safety’. The only reason why the other factions are willing to treat with her is the threat of the Others; once that threat is absent they will turn their attention to her, meaning she will surely die by starvation, sword or dragonfire. But as with everyone else in Westeros, she does not plan to go gently even if her actions threaten the survival of everyone – she has come too far, done too much, _lost too much_ to stop now. And so, as per the agreement with the Iron Bank at the end of last season, she has procured the services of a Faceless Man to kill Daenerys. We see that meeting in Episode 1 (_Winterfell_) of this season, her court aside from Qyburn and zombie-Gregor dismissed so as to keep the secret. We do not see the Man again until Episode 6 (_The Last of the Starks_) where…well, spoilers (see ‘The War for the Dawn Part 2’).  
  
Cersei also makes preparation for finally ridding herself of Tyrion upon hearing the capitalization of the Marbrands to Daenerys, gathering a group of soldiers under Daven Lannister, last seen during the Second Siege of Riverrun in this timeline’s Season 5. Cersei is unsure of his loyalty, even after naming him Castellan of Casterly Rock. She confides to Qyburn that she hoped Tyrion and Daven will end up killing each other, destroying both threats.  
  
Aside from plotting one of the climatic events of the season, Cersei is also attempting to reconnect with her daughter and only surviving child – Myrcella now-a-Martell. Myrcella has travelled to Casterly Rock at the request of Daenerys and the reluctant agreement of Arianne and Trystane, in the hopes of keeping Cersei on the straight and narrow. Since she arrives in Episode 2 (_A Knight of the Seven Kingdoms_), it is already far too late. But Myrcella does not know this and therefore tries to find something she recognises in the Season 8 Cersei, for even after everything she is still Myrcella’s mother.  
  
But come Episode 4 (_Maiden, Mother, Crone_ – a title that is not coincidental), that hope is gone. Myrcella ventures into the bowels of Casterly Rock and discovers Qyburn’s workshop (or at least the horrors that can legally be shown on TV). Upon being confronted, Qyburn reveals the plot to kill Daenerys and assures the horrified princess that he is confident Trystane will be spared should he bend the knee to Cersei. This does not reassure Myrcella, who may not like Daenerys but recognises the necessity of her survival. And though she is her mother’s daughter, she is not Cersei – she has never been, especially since leaving King’s Landing for Dorne. She waits until Qyburn has turned around…and knives him in the back, ending the man who had perverted life beyond imagining.  
  
But there is more yet to do. Myrcella retrieves her dagger and leaves Qyburn’s workshop. With how despised the man was, she believes (correctly) that his body will remain undiscovered long enough. Long enough for her to ascend the Lannister mountain to her mother’s solar, unmolested by servants who recognise her either as ‘another Lannister’ or a honoured guest and their liege-lady’s daughter. Even Ser Robert Strong recognises this and allows her to enter the room where Cersei waits alone. They talk for a moment, and then Cersei turns her back to pour a glass of wine…  
  
“Mother” Myrcella proclaims; “I’m sorry…but you’ve ruined my life.”  
  
Myrcella stabs Cersei, weeping but steadfast in her actions. Even as her mother’s scream fades and dies, the last child of House Lannister only has a moment before the Mountain ends her life as well; attracted by the sound of his mistress dying.  
  
With Cersei dead, her kingdom collapses. We do not find the true extent of the damage at Casterly Rock until much later (see ‘Aftershocks’), but as the news spreads it spells an end to any hope of a Lannister crown. Tyrion, who turns south upon hearing the news is able to recruit the northern parts of Cersei’s territory to his banner; though he is angered when he discovers that the Leffords and several other minor houses have sworn fealty to Sansa (spurred on by the known survival of Jeyne (a Lefford in this reality), or gone behind him to swear loyalty to Daenerys personally – a result, he suspects of rumours about his part in Joffrey and Tywin’s deaths. It is at the castle of Greenfield (located here between Sarsfield and Casterly Rock on the River Road, since we do not have a confirmed location in the books), seat of the eponymous house that Tyrion encounters the party led by Daven to kill him in Episode 6 (_The Last of their Name_). Though the latter is originally determined to kill ‘the Imp’, Tyrion manages to weasel his way out of it by ‘revealing’ the truth behind the murders he is charged with – “My poor nephew was slain by the Queen of Thorns and the Lord Baelish, as was my father – surely you have heard that she confessed to the murders in aid of furthering House Tyrell’s alliance with the Dragon Queen?” (As it happens Olenna only confessed to the former, but since she and Littlefinger are dead by this point such facts are irrelevant. Daven is not immediately fooled, pointing out that Tywin fled Westeros to join a pretender’s court; but Tyrion ‘confesses’ that while he only wished the best for his family, he had no choice but to flee else his sweet sister would shorten him yet further.  
  
Faced with such evidence and the death of Cersei, Daven swears fealty to Tyrion (it helps that he didn’t really want to kill him) on behalf of the surviving members of House Lannister. Before they can move on Casterly Rock, news of Daenerys’ victory and orders reach them at Greenfield (though they were originally sent by Raven to Ashemark and had to be carried southwest by horse). Tyrion is ordered to gather what men he can and proceed to the Trident, where the fate of Westeros will be decided.

**Sansa’s War:**

More than any other faction, Sansa Stark’s court is a divided house. 3 factions exist, though the amount to which one is supported varies. There are the Stark Loyalists of the Riverlands, former supporters of the Young Wolf who now see his sister as a chance to revive Northern Independence. Naturally, they are strongly opposed to Cersei, but are also suspicious of Daenerys. Stannis is conversely well regarded, due to his crushing defeat of the Boltons and sheltering of Robb’s wife and other siblings. Then there are the Lord Declarant, a faction made up of the Lords of the Vale who supported intervention outside the Vale’s borders during the War of Five Kings and rallied behind Sansa’s now deceased husband Harold Arryn/Hardying. They are more favourably inclined to factions outside the borders of the Riverlands and unlike the Stark Loyalists support a more united Westeros. Finally, there are the resistant members of the Vale and the Riverlands; those who are more reluctant in their support of Queen Sansa, claiming her right to the thrones of Mountain and River to be seriously in question. On the whole, this faction is supportive of Daenerys and the chance of a Targaryen restoration. Even within each of these factions however, opinions are splintered on the correct way to move forward. Should they conquer the rest of the Riverlands? Should they wait and instead focus their attentions on the threat from the North, or that posed by Euron Greyjoy (at this point yet to be deceased)? Should they swear fealty to Sansa or another claimant? Should their unmarried queen _be married_ to one of them?  
  
All these arguments naturally put Sansa in a precarious position. Though she has won acclaim for her victories, she is right to worry about how loyal her subjects are to her – and so in addition to her other aims this season she aims to please the vast majority of her ‘subjects’. The first episode of the season (_Winterfell_) sees her settling on two methods to win support for the time being; the first of which as suggested above being her seeking out a new husband. She looks at multiple candidates for this role, sorting through them very carefully since as she states to Baelish, “I am looking for a consort like Rhaenys to Aegon, or Alysanne to Jaehaerys. I do not need a Visenya, or a Alicent, or a Cersei.” After much, much deliberation between Redfort, Corbray and Waxley candidates, among others including several Riverland houses; Sansa settles in Episode 4 (Maiden, Mother, Crone) on Mathos Grafton, second son of Gerold Grafton who is a leading voice in those resistant to her rule (Mathos has been invented for the purpose of this timeline). She insists on the marriage occurring immediately, which is just as well considering the following episode barely shows anything happening outside the Reach.  
  
The other action she takes to please her supporters is getting rid of a rather…controversial figure on her court. Really, she is grateful for all the help he has given her. It would be impious for her to be otherwise. But as the saying goes, all things have their time and Littlefinger’s time is now. Besides, he did help in Joffrey killing her father and she will not forget that. Baelish’s trial occurs towards the end of the first episode and bears more than a passing similarity to the event as it happened in the actual show, though Sansa’s trump card in this timeline is ‘the revelation’ of his role in the deaths of Jon and Lysa Arryn (rather than him attempting to kill Bran, which doesn’t even make any sense). To ‘prove’ that she is not using Baelish as a scapegoat, Sansa brings forth a few ‘witnesses’ to these events – including the passing Ser Davos who recounts that King Stannis told him of his suspicions in Jon Arryn’s murder. Sansa herself tells of the framing of Marillion for Lysa’s death and how Baelish told her – still in the guise of Alayne Stone and therefore powerless – to implicate him, which she has regretted ever since (not!). Though Baelish retorts with the actual story of how he killed Lysa to save Sansa, the Queen denies that she was even present and so twists his words into seeming a last attempt to bring down his captors.  
  
When a vote is called, it is unanimous – Petyr Baelish is guilty. He is immediately stripped of his rank and thrown into a dungeon – where he and Sansa have a last conversation – before being executed come sunset by the blade of the Blackfish.  
  
In the midst of this trial, Sansa reunites with Jon Snow and his party who are hurrying quickly north to join the Battle of Winterfell. Though the Sansa was perhaps the sibling Jon was least friendly with, they are delighted to see each other and saddened to part so soon. When he travels North, Jon takes with him letters for Bran, Arya and Rickon as well as a stitching of a Direwolf “to bring him luck.” Sansa waits until her brother is out of sight before committing herself to the ‘other aims’ I mentioned above; namely capturing the parts of the Riverlands not under her control. This…is probably not a good idea…to say the least…especially since it flouts the Truce at Harrenhal (though in Sansa’s defence she technically agreed to nothing as she wasn’t present). The person who did agree (Yohn Royce) and those most loyal to him are sent northwards to enforce peace in the northern Riverlands and prepare the land for a possible invasion. The only reason it doesn’t end in dragonfire is Daenerys’ preoccupation in the Reach, though the Siege of Harrenhal still takes two episodes despite the relatively tiny Targaryen garrison (we see the aftermath at the beginning of Episode 4 (_Maiden, Mother, Crone_). Though news of the victory causes Sow’s Horn and Briarwhite to quickly send word of their allegiance to Sansa, Maidenpool remains defiantly Targaryen. See ‘The War for the Dawn Part 2’ for answers to what happens next.

**The War for the Dawn Part 1 (The North):**

_The Wall has Fallen. They are Coming._  
  
We begin with the survivors of the battle (Stannis Baratheon, Melisandre, Howland and Meera Reed, and most importantly Mormont’s Crow) fleeing south with whatever forces that remain. While all of the above make it successfully to Winterfell at the end of this episode along with many of the surviving forces from those castles in the centre of the Wall, Stannis makes the assumption that they cannot rely on any other groups coming to their rescue. For better or for worse, the forces currently in Winterfell are all they have left to forestall the advance of the Others. As the characters and audience later discover, the fate of the more distant parts of the Wall vary (not all are shown, some are only in-universe guesses). Eastwatch-by-the-Sea’s garrison, along with that of Greengard were able to flee by ship, first to White Harbour and then into the Vale. The men of Long Barrow were able to make a fighting retreat to Last Hearth, where they perished along with that castle’s garrison. The soldiers of Greyguard and Stonedoor were able to flee into the mountains inhabited by the clans sworn to Winterfell, where they managed to survive until the ultimate defeat of the Others. Those at the Nightfort apparently suffered a terrible fate even by the standards of Westeros, for one of the few survivors from Icemark recounts seeing the castle aflame with terrible screams echoing from deep within. Of Westwatch and the Shadow Tower, nothing is known, though an older Arya (in the final episode ‘_A Dream of Spring_’) mentions to Rickon that the castle seemed untouched and empty when she visited. The fate of the additional forces organised by Stannis vary; those at Westwatch, the Nightfort, Castle Black and Eastwatch share the fates of those garrisons while those stationed at Rimegate eventually reunite with the survivors of Winterfell; having fled south first to Karhold and then onto Hornwood. As for the population of the North itself, by virtue of being a TV series it is limited as what there is time to show but Asha gets a scene rescuing the inhabitants of Deepwood Motte with what she was able to retrieve of the Iron Fleet and Wyman Manderly is recorded to have arranged the evacuations of Hornwood, Widow’s Watch, Ramsgate and Oldcastle.  
  
Immediately, Stannis orders the vast majority of the non-combatants in Winterfell to proceed south at fast as possible; that number including Rickon, Robb’s wife and daughter. Bran does not leave, though he is prompted to by Stannis. We see this in episode 2 (_A Knight of the Seven Kingdoms_), which also sees the arrival of various characters from the south to assist in the defence – among them Jon Snow (+ Ghost), Davos Seasworth, Sandor Clegane (Arya isn’t happy) and Brienne of Tarth. The latter gets a version of her knighting from the actual show here, though the person that knights her is ultimately Davos with the grudging approval of Stannis. Stannis himself is shown to be grieving heavily over the sacrifice of Shireen throughout all three of his episodes this season, only holding on by his dedication to ensuring that it wasn’t in vain. Melisandre is also heavily affected, seeming far more jittery and panicked than ever before. Episode 2 also sees the characters preparing to defend Winterfell, as with the actual show. Unlike the actual show, these defences make a modicum of actual sense with the few artillery pieces available (far too few for anyone’s liking) being assembled behind the walls, which are themselves garrisoned with every troop available. Outside the walls themselves are assembled the various barricades, particularly at each gate – which are also barricaded from within by everything not nailed down.  
  
It is also in Episode 2 when Jon finally, _finally_, _finally_ gets the truth of his birth revealed to him by Bran and Howland Reed. To say he does not react well is an understatement, as not only does this call into question his relationship with the man he called father but his siblings and the woman he may or may not love as well (Daenerys). Bran states that he is the true heir to the throne, Jon harshly denies this by pointing out that no one would believe his or Howland’s testimony of Lyanna’s death – not that it matters, since of the five rulers in Westeros (Stannis, Daenerys, Sansa, Cersei and Euron (the latter two of whom are still alive at this point)) only Sansa would ever accept him as a heir and then it would be for entirely different reasons. Bran replies nonetheless that he has seen (with creepy-three-eyed-raven-vision, Woooooo!) Jon sitting on the Iron Throne, which startles Jon; but once again he denies this statement and abandons them to ponder the revelation in private.  
  
Before he can reach his chamber however, he is met by Davos who tells him that Stannis has asked the two of them (and Melisandre) to meet him alone in the Lord’s Solar. Once there, the last Baratheon checks for eavesdroppers and then bids them sit. Quietly, Stannis reveals a second plan outside of the normal defence in case the worst should occur at Winterfell. He announces that Jon and Davos, as the two highest respected men available aside from himself shall lead whoever they can south through a passage deep in the crypts that he discovered after separate visions from both Melisandre and ‘Jon’s Brother’. The passage leads south, far enough that any who travel through it should be able to travel past the undead army. He reveals he has not spoken word of this before, so as to prevent defections by the fearful or paranoid. Stannis himself will not leave with them however, along with Melisandre since he and her have concocted a separate plan for use in defeat. Despite the questions of Jon and Davos, he refuses to discuss what this plan entails; only that him proceeding with it requires the survivors to be “As great a distance away as possible, with all due haste”. He then dismissed Jon and Melisandre, but bids Davos remain for a second more. The two discuss Shireen, with Davos confiding that he can scarcely comprehend her passing even now. Stannis concurs, before passing Davos a letter and a final instruction.  
  
“In the event that Winterfell falls, you are to assume I am dead. Therefore you are to…swear fealty to Queen Daenerys and accept her as the rightful ruler of Westeros. Do not push for Edric Storm or this bastard of Robert’s. That would be a fool’s errand.”  
  
Our final shot for this episode comes as a monologue, combined with the shot of the undead army in the distance from the actual Season 8 Episode 2.  
  
The Battle of Winterfell takes up nearly the entirety of Episode 3, much like the Battle of Highgarden does for Episode 5. In general the battle occurs pretty similarly to how it happens in the show, with the defenders slowly being forced back from the walls by the sheer numbers of wights. Of course, this time the fighters are actually on the walls so they last slightly longer. Several minor northern lords and Dalla (Mance’s wife and Val’s sister) perish during the fighting. The Others loose several members in turn thanks to lucky shots from archers, though not enough to make a difference – especially since the wights do not shatter instantly upon one dying, unlike in the actual show. The ending of the episode is also completely different, since unlike the confrontation in the Godswood that occurred in the actual version this timeline sees Stannis give Davos the signal to gather what he can and flee Winterfell through the passage discussed above. Named characters who escape using this passage are Jon and Davos (obviously), Arya, Theon, Howland, Meera, Ghost the Direwolf and Bran who meets them at the crypts (and is thereon carried by Theon on his back), with the warning not to try taking swords from the tombs. Regardless of the warnings, a wildling tries part of the way through; forcing the escapees to fight off the Wight that bursts from his coffin and those alongside. This has the result of warning the Others of the humans trying to escape them and it is only by dim luck that Jon and Theon manage to block off the passageway behind them before they can be followed. After a long walk in the dark they emerge a long way south of the castle, with the burning spectre of Winterfell looming to the north.  
  
Jon and the others stand for a moment watching the place burn once again, the castle that was to many of them their childhood home or a surety in the lands of the North. Eventually they turn to leave, only to stare back as a gigantic explosion of fire obliterates the centremost buildings of the citadel and rains down carnage all around. Surprised by the attack, the Others take significant losses as does the Wight army so vulnerable to fire. Jon and Davos look at each other, with the latter confirming what they both suspect; “Stannis. And Melisandre.” Gathering the survivors around them, they head south as fast as their legs can carry them.  
  
(What actually happened (though we do not see it onscreen) is that Melisandre sacrificed Stannis to the Red God. Since the blood of a King’s descendent is very powerful, I am making the dramatic interpretation that the blood of an actual King is even moreso. Enough to make an explosion bright enough to make the night day for a moment, even if it costs both their lives to do so. This is also why the episode is entitled ‘_Lightbringer_’, because it amused me)  
  
In Episode 4 (_Maiden, Mother, Crone_) we see the survivors reach Castle Cerwyn, where they quickly gather what supplies they can before heading south once more. On the way, Howland and Jon discuss the truth of his origins once again; though Jon still fails to find any sympathy for the two idiots who conceived him. “What about Elia Martell?” he asks. Howland responds that though he did not know Elia, he does not imagine that any woman would be happy to see her husband forsaking their marriage in such a way and endangering the lives of their children. “Lady Catelyn certainly wasn’t” Jon mutters. Despite his own misgivings on the matter, he confides the truth in Arya who swears that he is still nothing more than her brother.  
  
In Episode 6 (_The Last of their Name_), we see the survivors crossing into the Neck. Some of their party stays behind at Moat Cailin to buy them time to make it into the Riverlands, including Brienne. As one would expect all the defenders die, though I am unsure as to whether or not this should occur on screen – there are already multiple huge battles taking place this season and with monetary concerns something might have to go.  
  
(Continued in the next section)

**The War for the Dawn Part 2 (The South):**

_MMMMeanwhile with Daenerys!_  
  
When we see Highgarden in Episode 6 (The Last of their Name), it is revealed as a castle reeling from the cost of defeating Euron. Not only have the Tyrell and Targaryen forces both sustained major losses, but the castle itself has been badly damaged by the assault. The Tyrells have also lost one of their most skilled advisors (Randyll Tarly), while Daenerys is devastated and her mental state worsened by the loss of Viserion. Tarly’s death also creates a question as to who should inherit Horn Hill, since Samwell’s position in the Night’s Watch is now meaningless due to the Fall of the Wall. Willas sides with Dickon, as that is certainly what Randyll would have wanted but is unable to fully solve the issue due to more pressing matters. By now, news of the Battle of Winterfell has spread south, alerting the allies to the fact that they cannot tally at Highgarden. They have to move north now, with whatever they can manage to resist the undead tide – else the Riverlands will be swallowed up by them leaving the Others with numbers too great to be defeated even by Dragonfire.  
  
Samwell is in the meantime occupied with studying Euron’s dragon horn, scavenged from his army the day following the battle. No Ironborn other than him understood the artefact and most of them regarded it with more than a little dread; therefore they didn’t attempt to bring it home to the Iron Islands with them, though they probably wouldn’t have managed such a feat anyway in the slaughter that was the rout. We see a scene of Sam talking to Daenerys, who admits she is tempted to destroy the artefact via Drogon after seeing its effects. Sam asks her to wait for now, since he wonders if the horn couldn’t be used against Ice Dragons if the worst occurred.  
  
The forces at Highgarden move north the day after the battle, with Garlen standing in for Willas as overall commander of the combined force. Jorah and several others are sent eastwards on swift horses to gather what they can of the Crownlands and Stormlands (that have not already been raised), while the rest of Daenerys’ commanders travel with her and the army. Unbeknownst to anyone, sending Jorah east likely spared his life for the time being: for also unknown to anyone is the presence of a member of an unwelcome order in their camp – the Faceless Men. Specifically, the Faceless Man hired by Cersei to assassinate Daenerys. The man’s presence is hinted back in episode 4, when an Ironborn soldier is shown being killed – only to reappear in a later scene apparently unharmed. A different _Tyrell_ soldier is shown in this episode stalking through the camp, before taking the identity of Harry Strickland so as to get close to Daenerys. That attack occurs in the final minutes of the episode, where a Daenerys who has just checked on Drogon and Rhaegal is ambushed; escaping barely (with a grisly scar across her throat) by the intervention of Drogon who incinerates the Faceless Man. However, with the body beyond recognition Daenerys has no way of knowing that the order (or Cersei, amusingly) was involved at all and so assumes reasonably that _Harry Strickland himself_ tried to assassinate her for an unknown cause. This will have consequences for everyone.  
  
**EVERYONE.**  
  
(mwahahahahahaha…)  
  
Starting the next episode, where every plotline excluding Willas + Arianne (who are still in the Reach) and Tyrion + Co (who are still in the Westerlands) merge to prepare for what will be one way or another the climactic battle of the war (and arguably the series as a whole). The meeting point is the town of Fairmarket, since all the allies have agreed that best place to stage the battle is the Trident, since that will deny the Others the ability to instantly drown them in numbers. As a result, Sansa has sent demolition teams along the entire Green Fork, to destroy every bridge or crossing point – including the Twins, now under Royal Control since the fall of House Frey. We do not open at Fairmarket however, instead opening at Daenerys’ camp in the immediate aftermath of the previous episode so that the title (B_urn them All_) may begin to make sense. Daenerys has summoned her council, aside from the leaders of the Golden Company and those in other courts. There she reveals what has occurred and demands that the company leaders are arrested and made to explain why Strickland would try to kill her. Some of the council are of course quick to believe her (such as Grey Worm) and immediately jump to the task, but others such as Varys question the event – to Daenerys’ anger. The Spider insists that he knows Strickland and that he would never be brave enough to try such a thing; surely the Queen is mistaken? Daenerys responds that she knows what Strickland looked like and besides which, where is he if innocent of this crime and why was the assassin dressed as him with his own weapons?  
  
Varys cannot respond and answers that he will need time to find the truth of the situation; only for Daenerys to refuse and demand he find them now. After all, Varys was the one who brought the Golden Company to her side – how is she to know that he isn’t planning to replace her with some other candidate? After all, he betrayed Robert, Joffrey and Tommen Baratheon and began the chain of events leading to Viserys’ death. He didn’t help Aerys or Rhaegar much in Robert’s Rebellion either, ‘letting’ the first fall into madness and the second into idiocy. What reason did he have for that? Varys responds that he did warn Aerys against opening the gates for Tywin, which the present Garlen responds was far too little, too late. Tywin would have forced the gates open regardless or waited to combine with the host from the Trident. This further angers Daenerys, but before she can make any further questions a commotion from outside distracts her and she orders Tyene and Obara to prevent the eunuch from skittering off to parts unknown while she investigates. She walks out to see the other Company leaders aside from Strickland on their knees, protesting at the situation and demanding their release. Demanding things is not a good idea around Daenerys currently, though she restrains herself and orders Grey Worm to make Strickland’s second ‘talk’. Under prodding…the second confesses to nothing, insisting his innocence and that he knows not what Strickland was planning. “The Golden Company never breaks a contract!” he insists; “Even if there was a Blackfyre or Bittersteel lurking in the wings!”  
  
“A Blackfyre?” Daenerys replies; “_What_ Blackfyre?”  
  
The second realises he might have said something he shouldn’t have, but his denials are ignored by Daenerys who turns around to further interrogate Varys.  
  
I feel I should make a brief note here that Varys and the Golden Company _are_ actually innocent of scheming against Dany. There isn’t a secret Blackfyre pretending to be Aegon VI (at least in this universe), nor is Varys himself a Blackfyre – he is generally loyal to the Targaryens and the Realm, though what exactly that entails is still debatable.  
  
The actual truth isn’t known to Daenerys however, who demands that Varys reveal the truth of his intentions. She recalls that he and Illyrio Mopatis sent her off into the Dothraki Sea with vague illusions of gathering an army; but Khal Drogo has no intentions of travelling to Westeros until her attempted assassination. Besides which, there were people in Westeros who genuinely would have supported her and Viserys; why did they need the Dothraki at all? Varys, knowing his life to be on the line confesses that _he_ sent the assassin to turn Drogo around…and seals his fate. All her life, Daenerys has been hiding from assassination. From Robert Baratheon, from the Dothraki that refused to follow her, from the Warlocks of Qarth, from the Slavers – even here on Westeros soil she has had to be careful.  
  
“Slit his throat” she orders.  
  
We cut to a scene of Daenerys’ camp departing the area, leaving a group of burned bodies – and one that isn’t – behind them.  
  
In the meantime, a scene is shown of the northern survivors heading south, during which Arya reunited with Nymeria. Because that plot thread needed resolving…  
  
Later, we see the armies properly combined at Fairmarket. Jon and Daenerys have enthusiastically reunited with each other, as have other groups in the army – Sansa + Arya, Jon + Sam, etc. Brynden Tully, Arya, Bran and Jon are also introduced to each other for the first time, with Arya being delighted to meet part of her mother’s family (and one of Robb’s generals) with Brynden even showing begrudging approval for Jon after his support of Rickon and rescue of Bran. The plan for the battle is made, with artillery and archers doing their best to kill any Others while the infantry hold the line against the wights struggling to cross the river. In the meantime, Daenerys and her two dragons will carpet-bomb as much as the army as possible, while also dealing with the two remaining Ice Dragons. Dothraki will run interference (with archers!), but will refrain from engaging in melee. Any trees or buildings on the way will be felled to make traps and barricades, anything to slow or thin out the undead army. It is not a brilliant plan…but it is the only one they have. Bran immediately states that it will not work, to literally everyone’s consternation. He continues on uncaring, proclaiming that not only will the Others seek to ford the river upstream of where they have planned, but that the Ice Dragons will be too much for Daenerys alone. “You will need another dragon-rider” Bran states; “Another Targaryen.”  
  
“Brandon.” Jon begins, “Don’t, please-“  
  
Simultaneously, Daenerys starts shouting that she will not have a Blackfyre riding her dragons.  
  
“Not a Blackfyre, that line is extinct.” Bran continues; “A Targaryen, the surviving son of Rhaegar and Lyanna Stark: Jon.”  
  
For reference he says this in front of the entire council, making him an even worse secret keeper than regular-show!Sansa; which is honestly quite an achievement!  
  
Naturally the council dissolves into chaos upon hearing this news: Arya shouts at a uncaring Bran, Daenerys sits in shock, Sansa remarks that Bran must be joking (only for Jon to confirm otherwise), the Dornish crew cries for blood, Nymeria and Ghost sniff each other’s buts, Garlen and Samwell wonder over the timeline, Theon splutters and Howland (and Meera) try to look innocent. Various other lords debate the legality of the rebellion, old sides and rivalries beginning to emerge anew. Mormont’s Crow sits up in the rafters laughing itself to death. It takes Sandor throwing a chair onto the battle map, sending pieces flying everywhere for the room to quiet. Yohn Royce is the first to speak, demanding how Brandon knows all this. Bran replies that he is a greenseer, this information does not help his argument and provokes a round of suspicion. It takes Howland and an unnamed wildling survivor to confirm Greenseers aren’t tools of the enemy, as well as both Daenerys and Jon confessing to having had prophetic dreams in the past.  
  
“The Warlocks of Qarth had the gift of prophecy” Daenerys asks; “To a far greater extent than mine. How can I know you are not the same as they were?”  
  
“I don’t follow the orders of a rotting heart” Bran replies; “Only the whispers in the trees.”  
  
This doesn’t fully satisfy Daenerys, but she turns to Jon and asks him “Is this true?”  
  
Jon confirms it. Between the four of them; he, Howland, Bran and Arya (told by Jon previously) tell the story of the Tower of Joy and what Eddard Stark found there. This provokes rage from Trystane Martell and the surviving Sand Snakes at the news Rhaegar was dishonouring Elia Martell in her own homeland, but they are somewhat calmed by Jon _agreeing_ with them and confirming he thinks his birth parents were cruel fools. Bran also assists, by informing the council that Rhaegar declined from telling Lyanna much information and by revealing his faulty motive; the fulfilment of an old prophecy “that he misinterpreted and had an inaccurate version of regardless.”  
  
Faced with this new information, Daenerys is unsure of how to react. Though she does not state it, this confirms Jon as technically above her in the succession; even after he and the other northern survivors have pledged fealty to her as per Stannis’s last command. She isn’t happy, even with the ‘secret Targaryen’ being a man she respects and perhaps, loves. But at the same time, if what the greenseer says is true then she does not have time to delay. Rising to her feet, she asks Jon (along with the rest of the council) to follow her to where Drogon and Rhaegal are resting. Sure enough, when Jon approaches Rhaegal (very, very slowly) the dragon reacts positively and allows him to mount it to the awestruck reactions of the crowd. Upon landing, Jon demands that someone, anyone make him a saddle!  
  
Much, much later Jon and Daenerys are discussing the revelation in private; with Daenerys confessing her worry that Jon’s ancestry will split her kingdom in two. Jon denies this, assuring her that he will follow her; “When I was a boy, I did dream of inheriting Winterfell and being a king like any boy does. But after all this, I think a quieter life would be a happier one for me. The throne is and has always been yours.”  
  
Then…ahem…fun times between the two of them…occur. Yes, instead of boatsex we have marketsex, which may not be as good. But on the bright side, Tyrion is not squatting in a corner and spying for some creepy reason!  
  
Before the two of them can consider going for round two however, they are interrupted by Grey Worm who has only just received news from Ashemark of Sansa’s flouting of the truce and capture of Harrenhal. The reason the information had taken so long to reach them was due to them being constantly on the move post-Highgarden, as well as Sansa’s archers doing a very good job at killing ravens. The letter had to travel from Maidenpool to King’s Landing, then to Highgarden, then to Goldengrove and then finally to Ashemark who sent a rider to Fairmarket. As one would expect, Daenerys is quite reasonably livid about this and demands that Sansa is brought to her one way or another. Jon’s attempts to calm her down fall on deaf ears, as she quickly dresses and charges from the room.  
  
The meeting between Daenerys and Sansa occurs in the most unsettling place possible for the latter, namely right before the dragons who look upon her with unknowable intent. However she is unrepentant, insisting that not only did she not sign the truce but that Daenerys’ army had no right to occupy any of the Riverlands in the first place. She (Sansa) was only correcting the border between their two kingdoms. Daenerys snaps back that she has every right to take the Riverlands, as it was her ancestors who freed them from the Hoare oppression in the first place. One might argue that Harrenhal is more a Targaryen castle than a Riverlander one, since it was the crown that left it in its current state and appointed the various lords of the ruin. Sansa replies that the Targaryen’s were forced from Westeros, surely that proves the kingdom is not theirs. Daenerys remarks that one could say the same of the Starks in the Riverlands, as they lost their control of it only a few years ago (during the Red Wedding). And anyway, she might have a blood claim on the Riverlands (“A feeble one to be sure, considering the unknown whereabouts of your uncle”) but she has nothing for the Vale, with Harold Arryn dead and her not pregnant.  
  
Sensing that either his sister or Daenerys might be about to do something they’d all regret, Jon cuts in. He berates Sansa for her greed, but goes no further – insisting that they must focus on the Others rather than fighting each other. Yohn Royce agrees, pointing out that while Sansa’s actions were foolish she did have good intentions; only wishing to secure her kingdom for the benefit of her people, as the woman who liberated Slaver’s Bay can surely understand? (If it wasn’t obvious, he is talking slightly out of his arse). Brynden Tully agrees and questions why the Second War of Five Kings (now only 2) cannot simply be solved peacefully? Surely the Dragon Queen would not mind Sansa being allowed to keep her title while still serving her as a vassal, just as Renly Baratheon once offered to her brother? Of course, such discussions should be left for later but that is surely a possibility? Bran also concurs, with a comment about seeing a united kingdom in his dreams; if men make the right choices. Daenerys considers the idea, before (though it takes a great effort after the many shocks of the past day) calming herself and stating that she will agree to put the matter aside; so long as Sansa swears _herself_ to make no actions until the North is reconquered and the Others driven from the realms of men, forever. Once that is done, they will both hold another truce at Harrenhal and there decide what should follow.  
  
“Agreed” Sansa replies, with some persuasive staring from Brynden and Jon. Bran is shown smiling and the general mood relaxes.  
  
Daenerys turns to go.  
  
“So long as Maidenpool swears to me now as it’s queen.”  
  
Everyone freezes. The camera zooms close to Daenerys’ face, showing a multitude of emotions raging – before one dominates the rest.  
  
**_“Dracarys!”_**  
  
The last sight of Sansa’s life is comprised of six people and one animal. Jon sprints towards her, attempting to throw himself between her and Drogon. Arya attempts to do the same, only be grabbed by Brynden. Bran is seen with a look of horror, attempting to force his chair around to face the Dragon Queen. Yohn is seen turning away from her, bowing his head in what might be shame. And Daenerys…the Targaryen points at her, while the black dragon looms towards her…  
  
Cue creepy credits music! And hate mail from all the furious SanSan shippers!  
  
**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**  
  
Due to the proximity of the Others, those still loyal to Sansa have little choice but to accept her death and prepare for the battle; though her husband of three episodes – Mathos Grafton nearly gets himself killed with only a stern word from Yohn holding him back for now. Still, going into Episode 8 (_The Trident_) it is clear that the alliance has been horribly shaken, as has the tentative friendship between Houses Stark and Targaryen. Jon cannot even look at Daenerys without shaking and Arya has been escorted to the other side of camp for her own safety. Our opening scene demonstrates this, with Brynden assuring Jon and Bran that he will keep her safe regardless of the outcome. As he leaves the two of them alone, Bran implores Jon to care for Daenerys despite what she has done. “There is still a chance” he insists; “A chance for the Others to be defeated and Westeros united once again!” Jon asks bitterly if he saw Sansa’s death in his visions, to which Bran quietly replies in the affirmative. He sees multiple futures he explains, but in the end only one can actually happen. And it appears his preferred route, one where Sansa and Daenerys conquered their lust for power is not the correct one.  
  
“You said that you saw a united Westeros in your dreams.” Jon questions; “Is that still the case?”  
  
Bran doesn’t reply, instead turning his wheelchair to leave. He will journey south with the last of the civilians, where they will wait for the battle to be decided. With one exception! Samwell (and a few helpers) have transported the dragon horn onto a hillside near the battle, where it can be used if events go poorly.  
  
Soon enough, the time for preparations is over. A host of black clouds darken the sky and around the living the first sign of the snow can be seen on the wind. The dead have arrived and the greatest battle of the war, begun. Due to Bran’s warning an episode prior, the alliance knows where the enemy is due to attack. Taking their old plan and refitting it to serve the new locale, they are able to resist the first charge of wights with minimal casualties due to the aid of the river. All the while, Dothraki who had secretly crossed the river the previous day probe at the flanks of their foes, shooting any Others they can see then retreating before their undead thralls can reach them. As the Dothraki are perhaps the greatest horseback archers in the world, this works very well. But even though, there are casualties. The Others are not foolish; they do understand the use of a battlefield. Sensing a collapse of the right side of the army, they focus a number of bear wights against them which claim the lives of Howland Reed and Brynden ‘Blackfish’ Tully before they are sent back to the grave. And the worst is still to come, for several giants wights follow in their wake. The Stormlander forces move in to help the collapsing northmen, along with the surviving parts of the Golden Company. While they manage to hold back the assault for now, both Edric Storm and Jorah Mormont join the list of casualties; the latter being pulled from his horse and torn in half. However, the Dornish part of the army is now facing problems and is forced to retreat, with Obara Sand and Areo Hotah sacrificing themselves to buy time for Trystane to reform the line.  
  
In the midst of this, the dragons on either side have not been idle. Daenerys and Jon flew across the river in the battle’s opening moments, before unleashing a storm of fire and flame against the massed wight army and the Others. Unlike the show, the others are not immune to dragonfire and so any who find themselves in harm’s way are swallowed by the inferno. Before they can cause critical damage to the Army of Night however, the Ice Dragons engage the two of them. Unlike the (eventual) scrap between Drogon and the possessed Viserion, there is no suggestion of planning in this fight. All the dragons are relatively equal and the breath of either side does little to their opponent. By the time of the Dornish collapse all four dragons are still in the air, though all are bleeding and in some cases limping. The break in the stalemate occurs not from a dragon achieving victory however, but because an unforeseen intervention. As I stated above, the Others are not fools and do have some knowledge of the battlefield. Whether it was intended for use against dragons or not is unknown, but like the humans the Others have brought their own siege equipment; a large construct formed of ice in the general shape of a ballista. If the dragons were high in the sky, there is no way such a projectile would have hit…but in the fight against their opponents, the dragons have flown close to the ground. Too close…for Rhaegal. With a shriek of agony, the dragon is shot from the skies; with Jon falling with him. While they are low enough that attacks from the ground are a threat, they are not so low that Jon would survive the fall without at least being crippled. Drogon and Daenerys realise this and swoop in to attempt a rescue…succeeding barely due to Jon throwing himself from the saddle. Now however, there is only one dragon against two of its frozen brethren.  
  
In the meantime, the army of the living seems to be buckling under the weight since even now the hordes of wights seem to be unending. The Dornish in particular seem to be struggling, with Trystane and the last of his guards fighting on the front line. They are saved by the arrival of an unexpected ally however: Tyrion and his men of the west, who have ridden as fast as possible from the Westerlands at Dany’s order. Unlike the main body of the army, they are on the other side of the river and so are able to swoop into the unprotected back of the Other’s army where only a few wights remain. Since they were not expecting an attack, the Others are too slow to react and so suffer horrendous casualties, including those operating the ice-ballista.  
  
Then, a terrible sound shakes the battlefield. To those who fought at the Assault of the Mander it is horribly familiar. Someone has blown the Dragon Horn.  
  
That someone is Sam, who we see being instantly crippled by the effort in a manner disturbingly familiar to the death of Joffrey. However, he manages to blow the horn a second time, and a third with each blast driving the Ice Dragons into an unfocused and unmanageable fury. One of them even shakes its rider free, before fleeing the battlefield to the northeast. The other one is not so lucky, being leapt upon by an enraged Drogon who rips it in half before swooping down and incinerating the corpse of Rhaegal; thus denying the Others any chance of air superiority. With the loss of both Ice Dragons, the cohesion and morale of the Others appears to crumble, with several regiments turning to flee northwards while others resolve to send everything they have against the living in one final charge. Neither prove fortunate with Drogon soaring around the battlefield, reducing the near-entirety of the army to ash and dust. Some Others (who had crossed over the river prior) make an attempt to seize control of the dragon horn, perhaps in a desperate attempt to use it themselves. They fail due to the sacrifice of Theon and several others, who hold them back long enough for Daenerys to notice and incinerate them.  
  
The battle is won. The Long Night has ended!  
  
But all is not well. Jon climbs down from Drogon’s back and rushes to Sam, who barely manages a croak before expiring in his arms. Daenerys also descends to the ground and gazes across the battlefield. As she does so, the clouds part and let the sun’s rays shine forth once more.

**Aftershocks:**

Episode 9 (_The Dragon and the Wolf_) opens a day after the battle, with a scene similar to that of the opening to the show’s episode 4. Those who still survive lay the dead to rest, with the closest relative or friend usually doing the deed. In no particular order:

  * Meera does the deed for her father Howland.
  * Arya does the deed for Brynden, as his only present relative.
  * Trystane does the deed for Areo Hotah.
  * Tyene does the deed for her sister Obara.
  * Gendry does the deed for his half-brother Edric, confused by the now deferential attitude of the Stormlords to him.
  * Daenerys does the deed for Jorah, since no other Mormont’s were present.
  * Dickon does the deed for Samwell, at Garlen’s prompting.
  * Jon is the last to act, setting Theon’s pyre alight before signalling the surviving archers to do the same for the rest of the fallen.

We then cut to the last War Council of the series as a whole, where those who remain discuss what else needs to be done. All of them agree that the Others need to be driven completely out of Westeros, but there are other problems that require attention. With some assistance from Bran (who is now regarded with much more positivity by the southerners after all the help he has given), the council agrees to split their forces and then reconvene in King’s Landing in four months (five for those heading to the Wall) to discuss the layout of post-war Westeros. As follows:

  * Garlen, Dickon and the other Reach lords will head south to dispel any remaining Ironborn left over from Euron’s conquest. The surviving Dornish will also travel with them, along with the more civilised Dothraki who will be given lands in vicinity of the Mander; where they can roam as they will so long as they refrain from raiding and raping. They will also sort out affairs with the new High Septon (from Season 7) and transport him to King’s Landing.
  * Yohn Royce and the other Vale lords will travel back to the Vale to ensure none of the Others have escaped into the mountains. Daenerys also hopes they will speak well of her to the people, so as to prevent resentment arising after her execution of Sansa.
  * As the highest ranking surviving riverlanders from Sansa’s court, Tytos Blackwood and Jason Mallister will do the same for the Riverlands. Moreso than the Vale this is a problem for Daenerys, since even with the good will she earned from her destruction of the Others, the lords and smallfolk are furious over Sansa’s fate.
  * Tyrion will restore order to the Westerlands by ensuring the surrender of the other Westerlords. He will also lead a force to reclaim Casterly Rock, put down the ‘monster’ that apparently haunts the area according to recent rumours and if possible find Edmure Tully if he is still alive. The Hound and Grey Worm will travel with him for this purpose.
  * Gendry, Jon Connington and Davos Seasworth will travel to the Stormlands, to enshrine the former into his position as the new Lord Paramount (due to Edric’s death).
  * Daenerys herself will travel to the Iron Islands, to seek out Asha or alternately render the Ironborn unable to cause any more problems.Jon and the rest of the Northmen will travel north to reclaim their homeland and eventually the Wall. Daenerys and the Vale if possible will eventually come to provide assistance if asked.

However…before anyone can set off on these important quests, someone decides to make a problem. That someone is Jon Connington, who in his defence has waited until the Others are mostly defeated to start issues, but who on the other hand wasn’t willing to wait longer because honestly he’s a bit of a prick. Jon C demands that Daenerys (and everyone else) acknowledge ‘Rhaegar’s son’ as the rightful king, despite ‘Rhaegar’s son’ not wanting the uncomfortable chair and not really knowing who Jon Connington is. Daenerys and most everyone else naturally refuse, despite Jon C’s claims of treason and treachery – as well as his highly inaccurate and extremely biased account of Rhaegar’s worthiness and the unjustness of the Rebellion. The Lord of Griffin’s Roost is not a man known for his calmness and so Dany’s refusal leads him to draw his sword on her before any of her guards can react. He demands she abdicate this instant or die, once more Daenerys declines. Just as Jon C is about to strike her, Jon Snow who has snuck up pushes Dany behind him; ordering the Connington to drop his sword or else have ‘Rhaegar’s heir’ perish by it. For a second the older man appears to be tempted by his fury at being denied, but relents and throws his sword to the ground. The next instant, Grey Worm forces him to his knees and at a nod from Dany has him escorted from the tent.  
  
The next scene occurs later in the same day and depicts Dany and Jon’s last meeting before heading their separate ways for a few months. The former is joyous and perhaps overly friendly, eager to celebrate their victory. The latter is **not** and while he is able to look at Dany, it is obvious something has broken between them. Sensing the resentment, Daenerys states that she had to kill Sansa and that his sister sealed her own fate; it isn’t fair to blame her for it! Jon replies coldly that he is unsure about that, surely she could have imprisoned Sansa or just threatened her? Daenerys snorts and points out that Sansa had a lot of allies in their camp – imprisoning her would only have resulted in her being released the minute the battle was finished and Daenerys herself receiving a knife in the back.  
  
“Your sister didn’t deserve a brother such as you, Jon” Daenerys states; “Just like how my brother didn’t deserve me.”  
  
Jon refuses to reply and leaves her alone.  
  
The following day we see a short scene of Dany watching Jon depart. Jon Connington’s head is on a spike.  
  
Of the next month we only see a few scenes occurring across the middle of this episode. One of those is a meeting in the Vale, where Yohn Royce attempts to dissuade Mathos Grafton from taking revenge out of foolish pride. The boy declares that he loved Sansa; Yohn snorts and remarks that they only knew each other for a month and that he is still too young to truly love someone. Another scene is _*air horns_* **CLEGANEBOWL! **_*air horns*_ occurring at Clegane Keep where zombie!Gregor has retreated to. Sandor lives in this version, though he is greatly wounded. We also see Tyrion and Daven come across Edmure, Roslin and their son; who managed to escape to Lannisport in the confusion after Cersei’s death. Tyrion sends them the way of King’s Landing, after a long conversation where he uses every ounce of political acumen to convince them of his good intentions. Jon, Arya and Rickon get a scene walking through the ruins of Winterfell, where they come across the blackened bones of Stannis and Melisandre. Jon personally buries the two of them, though he does it outside of Winterfell atop a hill so as not to offend the Old Gods. He never does ask Daenerys for help with the Others, who have vanished as if they never existed.  
  
Eventually, much of the surviving cast – including those who did not participate in the Second Battle of the Trident – reunite at King’s Landing. They do not all arrive at the same time however and when Jon finally arrives he witnesses a host of new heads on the walls, including Mathos Grafton. Daenerys’ mental state has worsened and as Davos informs Jon, only the fear of Drogon has kept her safe from assassination. It is all too clear to everyone that she is heading the same way as her father, a fact that is not helped by those still loyal to Sansa and Varys trumpeting her madness to all who can hear. This is further confirmed when Jon properly reunites with Dany, who sits happily on the Iron Throne as the dragon skulls hang on the walls and a screaming man is dragged from the room. Daenerys is glad to see Jon once again and embraces him; before leading him up the steps of the thrones to sit with her. She asks Jon of the status of the North and pleased at what he states, asks how soon his armies will be ready to fight a new target.  
  
“Which target?” Jon asks.  
  
“Braavos” Daenerys replies, before seeing his shocked look; “Oh don’t look at me like that, _you know what they did_.”  
  
To Jon’s negative, Daenerys replies with the truth of information Tyrion gave her on his own return to the capital. In Cersei’s possessions were several papers revealing the truth of her deal with the Free City, including those involving the hire of a Faceless Man. Jon is disgusted by this news, but understands that it was only a few merchants who made the deal rather than the entire city. He therefore tries to dissuade her…but fails.

**Finale Time!**

The finale of my version of the series (Episode 10: _A Dream of Spring_) is actually fairly similar to that of the actual show, though with a few major differences. And by a few, I of course mean a lot.  
  
The episode does open with Daenerys making a speech; however rather than being a Nazi for-some-reason she is instead announcing her intention to burn Braavos and scatter the ashes to the wind. While Tyrion does protest, he manages to do it in such a manner that allows him to keep his head; even though Daenerys refuses. Grey Worm and Missandei also question the idea, with Grey Wind remarking on the naval capabilities of the Hidden City. Daenerys is unrepentant, pointing out that she has a dragon and the will to use it.  
  
Then, we have a conversation between Jon and Tyrion as in the actual show, though with the additions of Willas, Davos and Yohn. The Martells were not invited due to suspicions over their loyalty to Daenerys (despite Willas’ relationship with Arianne), nor was Gendry for the same reason). With varying levels of reluctance, they agree that Daenerys must die.  
  
We then cut to the Dragonpit, where Daenerys is feeding Drogon. Jon approaches her and in a final conversation implores her to refrain from going to war again. Daenerys refuses to listen. She does however, propose a marriage between her and Jon that would unite their claims and be a chance at happiness for both of them. If that is what Jon wants?  
  
Blinking back tears, Jon says “Aye.”  
  
They embrace...and the knife goes in.  
  
This time however, Jon does not escape (possibly because there isn’t a convenient representation of a repressive monarchy for Drogon to burn instead). He gently lays Dany on the ground and joins her in the fire of the enraged dragon.  
  
Cut to several weeks later, where the last remaining cast members are debating who should sit on the Iron Throne. None of them manage to gain enough votes to be elected however, despite a gloomy Bran supporting Willas. And so, Westeros is divided.

  * **The North** becomes an independent nation under the rule of Rickon, with Jeyne Lefford acting as regent due to the former still being rather young.
  * **The Iron Islands** join them in independence, with Asha electing herself as Queen.
  * **The Vale and Riverlands **combine into one Kingdom, despite the reluctance of Edmure. Yohn Royce is elected to be the first king, though the throne will not be hereditary; instead it will become elective. They also take part of the Crownlands with them.
  * **The Westerlands **become independent under Tyrion.
  * **Maidenpool** declares its independence from everybody, which it manages to keep for the time being.**The Reach, Stormlands, southern Crownlands and Dorne **unite into a Kingdom of the South under Willas and Arianne, with the latter passing direct rule of Dorne onto Trystane. Gendry agrees to this because he never wanted to be a lord in the first place, let alone a king.

And then the characters go their separate ways…

  * Wyman Manderly, Meera Reed, Jeyne Lefford, Catelyn II and Rickon Stark return to their homes in the North. Mance Jr also goes with them as a ward of Winterfell.
  * Arya Stark decides that she will travel to Braavos, to seek out the truth of the Faceless Men.
  * Brandon Stark says he will travel with her to Braavos, but he will not stop there as he plans to travel all the way to Yi-Ti in search of something he refuses to divulge.
  * Yohn Royce is the Burger King.
  * Edmure Tully sets up his family (Roslin Frey and Robb II) in Riverrun, though he rankles under the lack of respect shown to him by his former bannermen. Tytos Blackwood and Jason Mallister are just happy to be home.
  * Tyrion Lannister, Daven Lannister and Sandor Clegane return to the Westerlands.
  * Missandei and Grey Worm become joint castellans of Dragonstone with Willas and Arianne’s blessing.
  * Gilly sets up shop in King’s Landing with Sam Jr at her side.
  * Willas Tyrell, his new wife Arianne Martell, Garlen Tyrell and the High Septon where they set themselves to the challenge of stabilising a new kingdom. There they reunite with Alerie Hightower (Willas + Garlen’s mother).
  * Dickon Tarly returns home now that most of his family is dead.
  * Gendry rules in Storm’s End, with Davos giving many, many, many pointers.
  * Trystane Martell and Tyene Sand return south to mourn their losses, the former also having to raise his daughter by Myrcella.
  * Daario? Who’s Daario?
  * Tycho Nestoris falls down some stairs and breaks his neck.
  * Drogon flies to unknown parts.
  * Mormont’s Crow travels with Bran.
  * Ghost and Nymeria get all the pets and scratches they deserve.

**Epilogue:**

  
As I mentioned back in ‘The War for the Dawn: Part One’, there is a brief epilogue at the end of Episode 10 where we glimpse an older Rickon and an older Arya. The latter has returned from a expedition beyond what remains of the Wall and describes a mysterious peak that she glimpsed shining with green light…  
  
…and then, the Fire Nation attacked! 

**THE END?**


	5. Explanations

**Explanations**

**Seasons 1-4:**

**Jeyne Poole: **Added because that Sansa plotline really sucked and because of CDA’s excellent oneshot which you should all read (this may require a Alternate History account).  
  
**Renly the Arsehole: **Added to fix the the showrunner’s inexplicable hatred of Stannis.  
  
**Jeyne Lefford:** Added because the Talisa plotline made little sense and made Robb much stupider. Jeyne survived because at the time of writing 1-4 I was convinced of the imposter!Jeyne theory. That isn’t the case any longer, but rewriting the story would have taken way too much time.  
  
**Edric Storm: **Edric was naturally introduced as a counterpart to Gendry and to allow later storylines in Seasons 7+8.  
  
**Season 3 Cut Plots: **The Theon and Ramsay show was cut for being genuinely awful to watch. Jaime and Brienne was shortened for not really adding anything outside their personal development, same with Arya.  
  
**Willas and Garlen: **Willas and Garlen were mentioned as early as Season 3 because I knew even then that I would want them to play big roles in the final seasons. Garlen ends up playing the bigger one, simply because he the warrior.  
  
**Val: _I like Val! Why wasn't she in the actual show?!_**  
  
**Season 4 Cut Plots: **The Faceless Man plot was cut for being useless outside Arya’s own development and because the death of the Freys can be given to anyone. I knew I didn’t want her to be responsible for killing Cersei/Jaime/Stannis/Daenerys/etc. as well, so it wouldn’t even have been needed for that reason. Asha’s rescue attempt was cut because it was unnecessary, though I considered keeping it regardless (though someone other than Ramsay would have driven the Ironborn off).

**Seasons 5 and 6:**

**The North Remembers: **It was a good plotline in the books and far better than the alternative.  
  
**Harry the Heir: **The Vale plotline was one of my favourites in the later books and Harry the Heir was a big part of that. Plus, it allows Sansa to have a plotline that isn’t horrific to watch and as it turned out was pretty damn important in the long term.  
  
**Dorne and the Martells in Season 5: **Do I even have to explain why this was changed?!  
  
**Ramsay: **Or this?!  
  
**The Yronwood Rebellion:** This is a change I actually regret, since at the time my plans for Season 7+8 were in flux and in hindsight it doesn’t make much sense. If I was to rewrite this, I might include the Yronwoods but would probably make Darkstar (I am the Night!) more crucial.  
  
**The Faith Militant:** I confess, D&D’s portrayal of ‘Religion is EVIL’ really got on my nerves. While the Faith Militant and the High Sparrow are villains, they are also born out of genuine problems with Westeros as a society and Cersei’s mishandling of King’s Landing.  
  
**The Crow’s Eye:** Not only is the Euron in the Reach plotline great in the books, but it also provides an excellent distraction from the Others for Seasons 7 and 8. And Book Euron is _so_ much more interesting than Show Euron. Despite not having guided missiles on his side!  
  
**The Lions in the Riverlands: **Jaime’s death is also something I regret writing, even if their weren’t too many problems caused by it in the end. It does throw away any chance of him receiving redemption however, which is a genuinely fascinating plotline even in the show version (that is, until Season 8 Episode 4).  
  
**Lady Stoneheart: **Who wouldn’t want to write about a zombie!Catelyn?  
  
**Bran and the Three Eyed Raven: **Bran’s plotline saw a lot of changes in my version, which hopefully made him feel a bit more useful and if possible more likeable. In the end, despite originally hating the idea I did consider having him become king; though I still declined in the end due to preferring a split-up Westeros.  
  
**Stannis’ Northern Campaign: **By most estimates, it appears that Stannis is going to defeat the Boltons in the books. Therefore, he does so here as well, with the added bonus that the same plotline (army marches from north, attacks Boltons) doesn’t happen twice in a row with many of the same characters.  
  
**Season 6 Cut Plots: **Sam’s plotline was kinda pointless, so was cut (and then reshuffled into Season 7 which I didn’t intend at the time).

**Seasons 7 and 8:**

**Battles in Seasons 7+8: **Out of respect that this is meant to be a TV show with a limited budget, I tried to limit the onscreen battles to only those that were most necessary. Therefore:

  * Season 7 sees 3 big battles occur: King’s Landing, the Mander and the Wall. A short part of the Battle of the Twins is also seen, but is tiny in comparison.
  * Season 8 sees 3 big battles occur: Winterfell, Highgarden and the Trident. Moat Cailin may also appear, but is not at the same scale.

**Myrcella: **I have absolutely no idea how Myrcella ended up being so important to the finale of this series. Honestly, she was long pegged to be the only one of Cersei’s children to survive…but then I thought up the idea of her being the Valonqar…and she was immediately doomed.  
  
**The Fate of Viserion:** Euron needed a dragon and this one made the most sense.  
  
**The Fate of Shireen: **I went back and forth of the matter of Shireen, but eventually did it since I do believe that D&D were telling the truth about her dying in the as-of-yet-unreleased books. I did try to make it more worthwhile however and to give it impacts even outside the immediate.  
  
**The Trial of Littlefinger: **Honestly, the only real change I made here is removing the suggestion that Littlefinger tried to murder Bran; since we all know that was actually Joffrey.  
  
**The Faceless Man: **Despite cutting out Arya’s plotline, I wanted to do something with the Faceless Men. Having it be the spark on Daenerys’ madness served that purpose and meant that Ol’Jaqen didn’t amount to nothing.  
  
**The Death of Sansa:** I decided on having Sansa die pretty early into my plans for Season 7, since I felt that Daenerys had to kill at least one 'main character'. Of the avaliable options, Sansa was by far the best since not only did it make a half-decent character arc for Sansa (abused by power-hungry fools - becomes power-hungry herself) but allowed the right amount of moral ambiguity for Daenerys; where she did have a genuine reason that wasn't simply EVIL.  
  
**King’s Landing: **I ended up not burning King’s Landing, simply because I don’t think I could have had it make sense in-universe; even with Daenerys slowly succumbing to cruelty over the season.


End file.
